Eine seltsame Beziehung
by iome
Summary: COMPLETE ! Ein peinlicher Zwischenfall ist der Ausgangspunkt für ein Gefühlschaos bei Severus Snape u. Hermine Granger. Wie gehen zwei Menschen nach bestimmten Ereignissen miteinander um, wie verarbeiten sie ihre Emotionen. PWP,Tragedy u. Romance
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

da bin ich wieder. Nicht mit einer Fortsetzung von „Verletzungen", sondern mit einer neuen Story, die ich zwischendurch ja schon mal angekündigt hatte. Sie geht in eine völlig andere Richtung, aber das werdet ihr gleich merken. Im Übrigen: Bitte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, nach den ersten Kapiteln ändert sich Einiges. Die Idee entstand – hm – sagen wir es so: Mich hat ein **Plotbunny** **angehüpft**, zumindest was die ersten Kapitel betraf.

„Eine seltsame Beziehung" wird zwischen **8 und 12 Kapitel** haben, von denen die meisten schon fertig sind. Wie immer gibt es (wenn nichts dazwischen kommt) jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel.

**Pairing:** HG/SS

**Rating**: R

**Warnung**: Sexuelle Gewalt, detaillierte sexuelle Schilderungen

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nur die Idee für die Geschichte, sonst nichts. Ach und ich verdiene damit leider auch kein Geld.

**

* * *

1. Kapitel**

Severus Snape betrat, wie schon tausend Mal zuvor, die Toilette im untersten Stockwerk. Er stellte sich an das Urinal und wollte gerade Wasser lassen, als er den ersten seltsamen Laut aus einer der Kabinen hinter sich warnahm. Einige Sekunden später – Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit an die fragliche Toilette herangeschlichen – hörte er ein leises Flüstern. „Da ist keiner, nun mach schon weiter, ich will hier nicht den ganzen Tag verbringen."

Snape überlegte keinen Moment und stieß die Tür auf . Er war schockiert ob dessen, was er vorfand. Draco Malfoy stand mit offener Hose und inzwischen auch offenem Mund da. Vor ihm kniete Hermine Granger. Sie sah genauso baff und verstört aus, wie Draco, reagierte aber eher und ließ die Hände sinken. Keiner der beiden wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Draco gewann nach ein paar Sekunden seinen Verstand zurück und schloss seine Hose.

Severus Snape sah dieses Bild fassungslos vor sich. Zwei 16-jährige, die Oralverkehr hatten? Nun Malfoy hätte er das jederzeit zugetraut, aber Granger? Das war unglaublich!

„Kommen Sie da raus, alle beide, aber plötzlich!" donnerte er.

Nur Sekunden später standen sie mit gesenkten Häuptern vor ihm.

„Was soll das bitte werden? Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?"

Keine Antwort.

„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt. Antworten Sie mir gefälligst." schrie er beide an.

„Wir… ich … wir haben …" stotterte Malfoy vor sich hin.

„Gut, wenn ich hier keine Antwort kriege, werde ich sie mir anders holen. Malfoy, verschwinden Sie, wir werden uns heute Abend unterhalten und zwar ausführlich!" Er hatte noch nie jemanden so schnell rennen sehen.

„Und Sie, Miss Granger, Sie kommen jetzt mit in mein Büro."

Sie nickte, blickte aber weiterhin auf den Fußboden. Er packte sie grob am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich. Auf dem Flur war zum Glück niemand. Es hätte auch sehr seltsam ausgesehen, wenn er mit einer Schülerin aus dem Männerklo gekommen wäre.

Wenige Minuten später saß sie vor ihm und sah völlig entmutigt aus. Fast hätte er schon so etwas wie Mitleid verspürt, aber nicht bei ihr, nicht bei einem Mitglied des Goldenen Trios.

„Nun, haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen, Miss Granger?" knurrte er sie an.

„Nein, Sir." Sie wagte es noch immer nicht ihn anzuschauen. Ihr Kopf war knallrot und ähnelte farblich derzeit den Haaren der Weasleys.

„Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie hier rauskommen, bevor ich weiß, was das sollte. Ich werde es sowieso erfahren, spätestens wenn ich mit Malfoy fertig bin. Also sprechen Sie endlich." Er stand jetzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab.

„Bitte Sir, ich kann das nicht."

„Oh doch, Sie können und glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie mit einer Strafarbeit davon kommen. Dieses Vorkommnis wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie die Schule verlassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Seine Stimme war jetzt gefährlich leise.

Sie nickte. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Darf ich jetzt gehen, Sir? Ich werde gleich meine Sachen packen." Sie war schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Sofort stand er vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon, dass Sie diesen Raum nicht verlassen werden, bevor ich weiß, was das sollte."

Hermine Granger sank zurück auf den Stuhl. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte nun unverhohlen.

Er schrie sie an. „Hören Sie gefälligst auf, mir hier etwas vorzuheulen. Wer in der Lage ist, derartige Dinge mit einem Mitschüler zu machen, der ist auch in der Lage darüber zu sprechen und nun raus damit! Was sollte das?"

Hermine starrte ihn durch den Tränenschleier an. Sie begriff, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Sie haben Recht, Sir. Da ich die Schule sowieso verlassen muss hat es auch keine Bewandtnis mehr."

„Na endlich. Fahren Sie fort. Warum fangen Sie etwas mit Ihrem Todfeind an?"

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen, damit sie wieder etwas sehen konnte.

„Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung und das hat dazu gehört."

„Geht es noch etwas ungenauer, Miss Granger?" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Er hat mir versprochen, dass er einen Monat lang Harry und Ron zufrieden lässt, wenn ich das tue. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass sie sich ständig streiten und verprügeln. Draco hat immerzu Gemeinheiten ausgebrütet hat, um Harry in Misskredit zu bringen. Er hat mir auch gedroht den beiden etwas anzutun. Das ist alles. Deshalb … " Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen.

Severus Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment lang ungläubig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Unglaublich! Und ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie noch nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen Männlein und Weiblein kennen."

Hermine saß jetzt ganz ruhig da. Es war raus, sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Morgen schon würde sie im Zug nach Hause sitzen.

„Kommen Sie her!" raunzte er sie an.

Sie stand zögernd auf und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch.

„Nicht dahin. Hierher." Er deutete direkt neben sich.

Als sie um den Tisch schritt drehte er den Stuhl zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück. Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Ich nehme an, Sie würden gern in Hogwarts bleiben?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Nun, da ließe sich sicher etwas machen." Der Anblick in der Toilette hatte ihn erst auf- und nun erregt. Die Beule in seiner Hose war selbst durch die Robe nicht zu übersehen.

„Aber Professor…"

„Gut, dann gehen Sie und packen Sie ihre Sachen!" knurrte er sie an und lehnte sich schnell wieder nach vorn. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ablehnen würde. Sie war Jahrgangsbeste seit sie auf der Schule war. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie bereit war, es mit Malfoy zu tun, aber nicht mit ihm. Nun, dann musste sie die Schule eben verlassen.

Doch Hermine Granger rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an und ihre Haut hatte, falls das möglich war, noch einen intensiveren Rot-Ton angenommen, als zuvor.

„Meinen Sie das etwa ernst, Professor?"

„Habe ich schon einmal etwas nicht ernst gemeint, Miss Granger?" Wieder ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. Es gab also noch Hoffnung.

„Und dann kann ich hier bleiben?"

„Wenn Sie sich nicht ganz und gar ungeschickt anstellen." antwortete er ihr süffisant.

Ein kalter Schauer überlief sie. Auch wenn es nicht dazu gekommen war - es mit Malfoy machen zu müssen wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch der war zumindest noch sauber, aber nun Snape – igitt!

Trotzdem kniete sie sich vor ihn hin und schob seine Robe nach oben. Hogwarts war ihr Leben und wenn sie das tun müsste, um hierbleiben zu können, dann würde sie es eben tun.

Snapes schwarze Hose war bereits extrem gespannt und als sie den Reißverschluss öffnete, stellte sie fest, dass er keine Unterwäsche trug. Das war der Punkt, an dem Hermine klar wurde, dass sie ihm wohl nie wieder in die Augen würde sehen können.

Sie starrte sein Glied an, der nun vor ihrem Gesicht auf und abwippte. Schließlich legte zögernd sie eine Hand darum und begann ihn zu reiben.

„So war das nicht gedacht, Granger." Er drückte ihren Kopf etwas näher an sich, so dass ihr Mund nun unmittelbar vor seinem Penis war.

Sie sprang auf und schrie ihn an. „Nein, ich kann das nicht und wenn ich deswegen gehen muss, dann werde ich gehen!" Sie stürmte zur Tür und warf sie hinter sich zu.

Severus Snape stand, nun überhaupt nicht mehr erregt, auf und schloss die Knöpfe seiner Hose. Er starrte ihr nach und wurde sich langsam darüber klar, was er gerade getan hatte und was sie gerade noch verhinderte indem sie weglief. Er schämt sich vor sich selbst und setzte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und grübelte, was er nun tun sollte.

Hermine rannte zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte, wusch sich eine Ewigkeit die Hände, schloss sich ein und begann zu heulen. Wie hatte er das nur von ihr verlangen können. Das war doch nicht zu glauben. Ein Lehrer wollte sie zum Oralverkehr nötigen. Es war Erpressung. Nichts anderes. Sie saß lange da, den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand des Klos gelehnt und weinte.

Irgendwann, sehr viel später gingen ihr die Tränen ihr aus, ebenso wie die Vorwürfe an Snape. Ganz langsam schien sich ein Gedanke durchzusetzen. _‚Hätte ich mich nicht auf Malfoy eingelassen, wäre das niemals passiert.' _Und noch ein weiterer, viel erschreckenderer Gedanke machte sich breit. Snape hatte gut ausgesehen, als er so erregt war. So männlich und dunkel.

Beschämt von sich selbst, dass sie auch nur an so etwas denken konnte, verließ die Toilette. Sie wusch sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und ging in den Gryffindor-Turm um zu packen. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig und saß auf ihrem Bett, unschlüssig, ob sie nachfragen sollte, wann der Zug morgen fahren würde. Sie beschloss es bleiben zu lassen. Noch früh genug würde sie das erfahren.

Ohne zum Abendbrot zu gehen legte sie sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen, doch immer wieder liefen die Ereignisse vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Morgen würde sie ihm sicher noch einmal begegnen. Das beschäftigte ihren Geist vorm Einschlafen und noch bis weit darüber hinaus.

TBC

* * *

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich über **Reviews** seeeehr freuen würde? Nein? Gut, dann habe ich das hiermit nachgeholt.

LG,

iome


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für eure **Reviews**. Ich hätte wegen des „merkwürdigen" Anfangs nicht mit so vielen gerechnet. Andererseits hatte ich euch ja gewarnt (von wegen Plotbunny und so, nicht wahr?). Wie ihr am nächsten Kapitel merken werdet, war dieses Vieh recht groß und gemein und hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich – es hat mich gezwungen so was zu schreiben. Ihr werdet bald merken, wovon ich rede, auch in den nächsten ein oder zwei Kapiteln noch. Ab Kapitel vier verlassen wir dann den Bereich des PWP, nur damit ihr wisst, was euch erwartet und mehr verrate ich nicht.

**Sarah**: Das allererste Review für diese Geschichte ! Danke! Ich denke ich kriege das hin mit dem in die Augen schauen. Sogar ganz schnell. Eigentlich – ach ließ mal einfach weiter.

**Schnuffie**: Nö, da kann ich Dich beruhigen. Er spielt nicht Clinton. Du wirst gleich lesen, wie er sich bei Hermine entschuldigt. Aber wo das alles hinführt könnt ihr jetzt noch nicht ahnen und ich verrate es noch nicht.

**Soraya**: Jep, die Grundidee ist heftig, aber ich hatte gegen das Plotbunny einfach keine Chance :-), auch was das mit Snape betraf. Aber so was erhält die Spannung, oder?

**Suffer**: Keine Sorge es geht regelmäßig weiter. Ich werde, wenn zeitlich irgendwie machbar jeden Tag updaten, damit die Spannung nicht unerträglich wird. Ist ja nur ne kurze Geschichte.

**Jule**: Das täuscht vielleicht Anfang ein bisschen. Na ja, ein wenig anders ist er schon, aber doch auch wieder nicht soooo sehr.

**Nadeshda** : Hey ich hab eindeutig vor dem Plotbunny gewarnt, dass mich gezwungen hat das zu schreiben :-) Ansonsten: Ich habe nichts gegen Kritik und das mit dem Urinal war natürlich völlig korrekt (ist auch schon berichtigt), aber sonst würde mich interessieren, wo Du noch andere sachliche Fehler gefunden hast. Kommas setze ich übrigens seit frühester Jugend nach Gefühl (und das ist jeden Tag anders). Ich weiß auch, dass nicht jedes Kapitel Rechtschreibfehlerfrei ist, aber da ich das hier nicht so tierisch ernst nehme, stört mich das nicht weiter und ich hoffe die meisten Leser auch nicht. Das passiert einfach beim schnellen Schreiben.

**Sevena** : Jep, Draco ist schuld. Na ja, zumindest indirekt und er hat Hermine erpresst. Aber Severus hat sich hier ja wohl auch nicht korrekt verhalten. Immerhin hat er es ja schon gemerkt.

**Lilyandjamesinlove**: Jaaaa, ich geb es ja zu, Dumbi wäre der einfachste Ausweg gewesen, aber dann hätte ich doch keine Story gehabt ;-) Außerdem wäre das auch ein klein wenig peinlich für Hermine geworden, nicht?

**DevilEyesX**: Du kannst auch gespannt sein. Gerade in den nächsten Kapiteln passiert noch viel Unerwartetes.

**Ardsmair**: Stimmt schon, eigentlich mögen wir ihn, wenn er gemein ist, aber bitte nicht die ganze Zeit.

**Seraphime**: Das mit dem Alert kenn ich. Scheint zur Zeit ein generelles Problem zu sein, aber hey: Du hast das erste Kapitel immerhin noch am Erscheinungstag gelesen (okay, das war der 18., aber da war es schon kurz vor Mitternacht). Ich hätte übrigens auch nichts anderes erwartet, als dass Du weiter liest.

**HexeLea**: Ah, noch ein bekanntes „Gesicht". Die Story habe ich schon angefangen zu schreiben, als ich „Verletzungen" gerade angefangen hatte und jetzt hatte ich endlich mal Zeit dafür. Ja hier geht es gleich recht heftig zu, aber immer nur Schema F wäre ja auch langweilig. Dafür wird die nächste Geschichte (habe schon angefangen zu schreiben, aber mehr verrate ich nicht) dann wieder epischere Ausmaße haben und etwas langsamer voranschreiten – vorausgesetzt ich habe weiterhin Zeit zum Schreiben.

**

* * *

2. Kapitel **

Am nächsten Morgen dachte Hermine sofort nach dem Aufwachen daran, dass sie heute das letzte Mal für lange Zeit ihre Freunde sehen würde. Das machte ihr Angst und das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihnen niemals würde sagen können, warum sie gehen musste.

Sie kleidete sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Es war noch sehr zeitig, so dass kaum jemand in der Halle war. Als sie hinein ging fiel ihr Blick sofort auf den Lehrertisch. Da saß er und starrte sie auch an.

Sie ging so schnell wie möglich an den noch vollständig unbesetzten Gryffindortisch. Als er sie wenig, später von hinten, ansprach erschrak sie. „Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie nach dem heutigen Unterricht sprechen."

Sie fuhr herum, wusste nicht, ob sie Angst haben oder glücklich sein sollte. „Dann kann ich in Hogwarts bleiben?"

„Darüber werden wir am Ende des Tages sprechen, Miss Granger. 18.00 Uhr in meinem Büro." Schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Den ganzen restlichen Schultag über dachte sie nur daran, was sie nach dem Unterricht erwarten würde. Bestimmt würde er wieder von ihr verlangen ... Nein, sie würde das auf keinen Fall tun. Niemals!

Das Frühstück zog an Hermine vorbei, ohne, dass sie später hätte sagen können, was sie gegessen hatte. Zu sehr ängstigte sie, was sie heute noch erwarten konnte.

Zudem hatte sie noch gleich in der ersten Stunde Unterricht bei ihm. Wie würde er sie wohl jetzt behandeln, nach den Geschehnissen vom Vorabend? Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sie vor der ganzen Klasse demütigen würde. Er war ein Meister der spitzen Bemerkungen. Sie hatte regelrecht Bauchschmerzen, wenn sie daran dachte.

Doch die Stunde verlief ohne Besonderheiten. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes und ließ die Klasse in Zweiergruppen einen Trank brauen. Auch da war Hermine in Gedanke wo anders, doch Ron bemerkte ihren kleinen Fehler und gab eine Zutat gerade noch rechtzeitig hinzu, die sie vergessen hatte.

Der Rest des Tages zog sich dahin. Hermine begab sich auf die Minute genau zum Labor und klopfte an.

Ein „Herein." wurde ihr entgegen geworfen und sie betrat den Raum.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung stand er auf, als er sie sah. Dann blieb Hermine fast das Herz stehen. Er sprach einen Antilauschzauber auf den Raum und einen Verschlusszauber auf die Außentüren.

„Das was hier vor sich geht, braucht niemanden außer uns zu interessieren. Nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Er setzte sich wieder und Hermine, die genau das befürchtet, aber auch erwartet hatte, war schon drauf ihm zu sagen, dass sie es auch diesmal nicht tun würde, als er sich wieder erhob und auf sie zukam.

„Miss Granger - Hermine, ich denke, wir sollten über die gestrigen Geschehnisse reden."

Ihr fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. Er erwartete also nicht, dass sie … oder doch? Lieber erst einmal hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Die vertrauliche Anrede irritierte sie etwas.

Snape fuhr fort „Du solltest wissen, dass ich mich dafür entschuldigen möchte, was ich gestern von Dir verlangt habe. Das war nicht richtig von mir. Ich denke, Du kannst vielleicht verstehen, dass ein Mann erregt wird, wenn er so ein Bild vor Augen bekommt, wie Du und Malfoy geboten habt."

Er wartete ihr Antwort nicht ab und ging langsam auf sie zu, legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sprach eindringlich weiter.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen will: Hören zu, Hermine. Du bist eine sehr attraktive junge Frau und mit mir sind die Pferde durchgegangen. Es ist völlig falsch von mir gewesen, das auch nur zu versuchen, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich werde den Vorfall mit Malfoy vergessen und Du bitte den gestrigen. Lass nie wieder zu, dass ich Dich bei so was erwische. Verstanden?"

Hermine atmete hörbar aus und antwortete „Ja, Professor."

„Gut, Du wirst auch keine Strafarbeit erhalten. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Nur eines noch: Wenn Du es wünscht, dann kann ich einen Vergessenszauber über Dich sprechen, dann wirst Du Dich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist, seine Erinnerungen zu manipulieren." Auf einmal hatte sie wieder das Bild vor sich, wie erregt er ausgesehen hatte. Er fand sie also attraktiv, hm? Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus zwinkerte sie ihm zu und sagte „Außerdem war es gar nicht so schlecht mal zu sehen, dass Sie auch nur ein Mensch sind."

Snape schnappte nach Luft. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass Du es mochtest."

„Nein, so ganz bestimmt nicht, aber ..." Sie lächelte ihn an und ließ den Satz unvollendet. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie da gerade eigentlich tat.

Er konnte es kaum glauben. Noch eben hatte er erwartet, dass sie zum Schulleiter gehen würde, um sich über ihn zu beschweren und jetzt gestand sie ihm, dass sie ihn scheinbar nicht so widerlich fand, wie er mit Sicherheit angenommen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er sich gleich in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, als die, denen er gerade aus dem Weg gegangen war, doch er konnte nicht anders. Langsam ließ er seine Hände von ihren Schultern gleiten und umfasste ihre Taille. Sie ließ es geschehen, ohne sich zu wehren, ebenso, wie sie zuließ, dass er ihren Hals küsste und ihre Robe entfernte. Gestern war sie vor ihm weggelaufen, aber heute fand sie es ... nun, erregend war wohl der passende Ausdruck.

Dann begann er langsam mit den Händen unter ihre Bluse zu fahren. Den BH schob er einfach zur Seite und fuhr sanft über ihre Brüste. Sie stöhnte leise.

Seine Mund fand ihren und sie küssten sich wild und zügellos. Erst als er seine Robe abstreifte, verloren sie kurzzeitig den Kontakt. Sekunden später schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und er trug sie in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Bevor sie auf dem Bett landeten legten beide in Windeseile ihre Sachen ab. Hermine rief sich kurz in Erinnerung, dass er ihr Lehrer war und sie ihn eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, aber dieser Gedanke entglitt ihr immer wieder. Schon lag sie auf dem Bett und spürte wie er sie am ganzen Körper streichelte. Sie küssten sich bis sie beide außer Atem waren. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe und fragte mit rauer dunkler Stimme. „Willst Du das wirklich?" Sie brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus und nickte nur.

Er küsste sie wieder und fuhr mit den Händen von ihren Brüsten hinunter zu ihrer Scham. Sie spürte wie er seine Hand über ihren Venushügel gleiten ließ. Sie spreizte leicht die Beine und er drang gleich danach vorsichtig in sie ein. Als er sich quälend langsam in ihr bewegte, zog sie ihn zu sich und biss in seine Schulter. Nicht zärtlich, sondern voll der Leidenschaft, die sie gerade empfand.

Es war nicht Hermines erster Sex, aber garantiert ihr bester. Allein, ihn in sich zu spüren, einen Mann, den sie nicht mochte, aber sexuell so anziehend fand, war unbeschreiblich. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie krallte sich an seinen Oberarmen fest. Als seine Stöße schneller und härte wurden, feuerte sie ihn an. Er führte eine Hand zu ihrem Schoss und begann, sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu reiben. Nach wenigen Sekunden schrie Hermine ihre Lust heraus und kam, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Severus hielt inne. Ihre Kontraktionen zu spüren, war fast zu viel für ihn, doch er wollte noch nicht kommen. Er glitt aus ihr, drehte sie auf den Bauch und legte ihr ein Kissen unter. Hermine ließ es geschehen. Zu sehr war sie noch mit dem wohligen Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib beschäftigt.

Severus kniete jetzt vor ihr und begann sie mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Erst fuhr er ganz vorsichtig an beiden Schamlippen entlang, dann arbeitete er sich zu ihrem Eingang vor und versank in ihr. Wie erwartet, kam sie nach kurzer Zeit erneut. Er zog sich einen Moment zurück, ließ ihr Zeit sich zu erholen und küsste sie kurz auf den Hintern. Dann hob er sich ein Stück an, ließ sich wieder in sie gleiten und zog sich gleich danach wieder zurück. Hermine wollte schon protestieren, doch da dran er wieder in sie ein. Er reizte sie, bis er selbst nicht mehr konnte und nahm erst dann einen Rhythmus auf. Nach einiger Zeit und mehreren kurzen Pausen, um es nicht zu schnell enden zu lassen, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und kam mit ihr gemeinsam. Sein Körper sackte ausgelaugt und mit Schweiß bedeckt auf ihren und auch Hermine, fühlte sich jetzt unendlich müde. Sie schafften es gerade noch sich von einander zu lösen und schliefen dann beide ein.

TBC

* * *

Das war's für heute. Ab morgen gibt es die Kapitel wieder zu normalen Zeiten, also irgendwann am späten Vormittag oder frühen Nachmittag. Jetzt, wo ich keine Spätschicht mehr habe, geht das wieder. 

Ich würde mich natürlich auch diesmal wieder sehr über **Reviews** freuen!

LG,

iome


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

danke für eure Reviews. Ich weiß, die Story ist an dieser Stelle immer noch schwer einzuschätzen und ich kann euch verraten, dass es auch noch ein bisschen so bleiben wird. Vielleicht hat der/die eine oder andere von euch wieder eine Romanze wie „Verletzungen" erwartet, aber das ist diese Story hier nur ganz bedingt. Eigentlich ist es die Erzählung darüber, wie zwei Menschen miteinander umgehen nach bestimmten Ereignissen und wie sie mit den Emotionen fertig werden. Wichtig ist mir, zu sagen, dass das hier **KEINE Glorifizierung von sexuellem Missbrauch** ist, wie mir von einem Reviewer vorgeworfen wurde. **Über das Thema zu schreiben ist nicht gleichbedeutend damit, es gutzuheißen und das tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht.** Das was im letzten Kapitel zwischen den beiden begann ist freiwillig von beiden Seiten. Wie ich schon vor dem ersten Kapitel schrieb: Bitte beurteilt die Geschichte erst endgültig, wenn sie ein bisschen weiter fortgeschritten oder abgeschlossen ist.

So, nun aber zu den Reviews:

**Chromoxid**: Nein, ich glaube diesmal bin ich fast näher an den Originalen, als bei der letzten Geschichte, zumindest ab der Hälfte der Geschichte. Ist allerdings nur ein persönliches Gefühl. Das es letztlich doch OOC ist, ist klar, denn Rowling würde die beiden nie in irgendeine andere Beziehung treten lassen als Schülerin und Lehrer. Zum Thema Draco muss ich Dich enttäuschen, denn der taucht hier bestenfalls noch mal in einer Bemerkung auf. Er ist für diese Story nicht weiter wichtig.

**Schnuffi**: Sorry, diesen Wunsch kann ich Dir nicht erfüllen, denn mein Plotbunny ist längst weitergehoppelt. Ist wahrscheinlich auch echt besser so. Die Richtung, in die das geht zeigt sich nur Stückchenweise und ich bin sicher manch einen wird es erschrecken.

**Ardsmair**: Jep, das ging sehr schnell, aber es geht ja auch "nur" um Sex und nicht um Gefühle. Sonst hätte es definitiv länger gedauert.

**Jule**: Das musste so sein, aber das klärt sich in diesem Kapitel, denn es geht hier nur um Sex. Noch. Das sie ihn anziehend fand, stand ja schon im ersten Kapitel. Draco taucht übrigens nicht mehr wirklich auf. Für diese Geschichte brauch ich ihn nicht mehr.

**Sarah**: Na da habe ich genau das richtige Kapitel für Dich.

**Soraya**: Nun ja, am Anfang ist das Plotbunny schuld, aber was später daraus wird, ist eine ganz andere Sache. Dass sie jetzt nicht von einander lassen können, ist Voraussetzung für den Rest der Geschichte.

**Hermine87**: Danke! PWP steht für Plot, what Plot oder auch Porn without Plot.

**Potter-Crossover**: Ganz was ungewohntes von mir, nicht? Aber keine Angst, es geht bald eher in Richtung Drama.

**Suffer**: So war das gedacht und wahrscheinlich wird es noch einige Wendungen geben, mit denen keiner rechnet.

**Bahh**: Bitte lies das, was ich oben vor dem Kapitel geschrieben habe. Es geht hier keinesfalls darum, Missbrauch gutzuheißen. Lies einfach nicht weiter, wenn Dir das Thema nicht zusagt, deshalb auch die Warnung am Anfang der Geschichte.

**Liliandjamesinlove**: Danke, mit einem neuen Kapitel kann ich dienen.

**Liquid**: Ein Lobfür den Stil - das ist sehr nett. Danke! Übrigens fand ich das beim Schreiben auch schon süß :-)

**

* * *

3. Kapitel **

Sie erwachten beide nahezu gleichzeitig. Hermine die auf dem Bauch lag stützte sich auf den Armen ab und warf ihr dunklen Locken nach hinten.

Severus, der gerade in dieser Sekunde die Augen aufschlug, glaubte zu träumen. Neben ihm lag eine wunderschöne nackte Schülerin, mit der er es die halbe Nacht Sex gehabt hatte. Vorerst wollte er nicht weiter über die Konsequenzen nachdenken und so zog er sie einfach zu sich.

Ihr Spiel begann von neuem. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Hermine begann seinen Körper mit der Zunge zu erkunden. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam fuhr sie an seiner Halsbeuge hinab zu seiner Brust, neckte seine Brustwarzen mit Zunge und Fingern und arbeitete sich zu seinem Bauchnabel vor. Als sie weiter nach unten glitt, hielt er ihr Kinn fest und sagte „Du musst das nicht machen, wenn Du das nicht magst."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht mag. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde. Außerdem hast Du noch ein paar Höhepunkte bei mir gut, von gestern Nacht." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Doch er drehte sich zur Seite und zog sie zu sich zurück nach oben. „Tu das nicht, Hermine." Seine Finger fuhren langsam über ihren Nacken, dann bedeckte er hren Hals mit kleinen Küssen. Sie seufzte wohlig auf, als er sich weiter zu ihrem Dekolleté vorarbeitete.

Später lagen sie erschöpft, aber zufrieden nebeneinander. Severus zog Hermine zu sich und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Beide schliefen noch einmal ein.

Erst als eine Stunde später der Wecker klingelte verließ Severus sehr leise das Bett und schlich ins Badezimmer. Als er frisch geduscht und nur mit einem weisen Bademantel bekleidet wieder herauskam, richtet sich Hermine gerade auf und das grüne Seidenlaken glitt von ihrem Oberkörper. Sie schob auch den Rest der Decke von sich und schlug die Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Sitzen heute eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit werden würde.

Severus schmunzelte und konnte sich ein winziges amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

Hermine fand das nicht ganz so komisch. „Schön, dass Du darüber lachen kannst. Ich kann es nicht. Das wird heute ein langer Tag für mich."

Er ging ohne ein Wort an einen in die Wand eingelassenen Schrank und griff ein winziges Fläschchen heraus. Dann kam er zurück und hockte sich vor sie. „Hier, reib Dich damit ein, dann hört es auf wehzutun. Ach ja und ich schmunzele nur, weil ich ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben scheine." Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab Dir einen Bademantel hingelegt und Deine Sachen sind hier. Ich werde mich anziehen und schon zum Frühstück gehen. Es wäre etwas seltsam, wenn wir da gemeinsam erschienen. Zieh einfach die Tür hinter Dir zu."

Das Fläschchen in der Hand erhob sich Hermine, ging zu ihm und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Sie küsste ihn sanft und flüsterte. „Danke, es war eine wunderschöne Nacht." Dann huschte sie ins Bad.

Severus starrte ihr nach, in Gedanken versunken, was daraus wohl werden würde. Dann ging er zum Frühstück.

Hermine traf nur wenige Minuten nach ihm ein. Dank der Phiole mit der Salbe war sie wieder in der Lage zu sitzen. Sie ließ sich neben Neville fallen, der als Einziger schon am Gryffindortisch saß.

Lavender gesellte sich kurz darauf hinzu und begrüßte sie mit „Morgen Hermine, sag mal hattest Du das Oberteil nicht gestern schon an?"

Diese konnte das Grinsen nicht ganz aus ihrem Gesicht vertreiben und nickte nur.

„Bei wem warst Du denn?"

„Verrat ich nicht." flüsterte sie ihr zu.

„Spielverderberin."

Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Snape, der aber genauso finster dreinblickte, wie an jedem anderen Tag auch.

Als sie die Halle verließ, war er plötzlich hinter ihr und raunzte ihr zu „Vergessen Sie ihre Strafarbeit heute Abend nicht."

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war sie erstaunt, doch dann nickte sie.

Der Unterricht floss vor sich hin, wie ein unendlich langer Strom. Als der Nachmittagsunterricht beendet war, machte sie schnell alle in den letzten Tagen angefallenen Hausaufgaben und flitzte dann voller, sie selbst überraschender, Vorfreude zum Kerker.

Es war fünf vor Sechs, als sie das Labor betrat. Er saß über einige Arbeiten gebeugt und korrigierte mit viel roter Tinte einen davon.

„Hallo." hauchte sie mehr, als das sie sprach.

„Hallo, Miss Granger."

Was war denn nun wieder los? Heute Morgen hatte er sie nicht so genannt. „Miss Granger? Seit wann sind wir wieder bei den Nachnamen?"

„Seit ich mich daran erinnert habe, dass Sie meine Schülerin sind." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er etwas leiser fort fuhr. „Ich habe Sie nur hier herkommen lassen, weil ich Ihnen das geben wollte." Er zog eine Ampulle mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit aus einer Schublade. „Es enthält einen Trank, der die Schwangerschaft verhindert. Man weiß ja nie. Gestern Abend haben wir beide nicht daran gedacht."

„Ich habe sehr wohl daran gedacht. Danke, das brauche ich nicht, ich nehme die Pille." antwortete sie ihm schnippisch.

Sie wandte sich um und wollte gehen, bevor ihre Wut vollends aus ihr heraus brach. Doch seine Stimme hielt sie auf.

Er grollte „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich es auch genossen habe? Glauben Sie, ich würde das nicht gern weiterführen?"

Sie drehte sich um. „Ja, genau das glaube ich. Sonst würden Sie es doch tun."

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und legte ihr, wie am Vortag, die Hände auf die schmalen Schultern. „Das geht nicht. Sie sind noch mindestens zwei Jahre meine Schülerin und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre: Sie sind zu jung um sich auf mich einzulassen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie erwarten würde!"

„Dann lassen Sie es mich raus finden." Sie schaute ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

„So einfach ist das nicht und das wissen Sie. Außerdem sind Sie noch ein halbes Kind. Hier geht es um eine rein sexuelle Beziehung und das ist selbst für Erwachsene oft zu schwer zu verarbeiten. Verschwinden Sie endlich! Los!"

„Nein, nicht so!" Sie stieß seine Arme von ihren Schultern. „Ich bin noch ein Kind? Seltsam, heute Nacht haben Sie ganz anders darüber gedacht!"

„Ja und das war der vielleicht größte Fehler in meinem Leben." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diesen Standpunkt nicht sehr lange verteidigen würde.

„Sagt wer? Glauben Sie mir, ich kann damit umgehen eine rein sexuelle Beziehung zu haben und ich werde da nichts verwechseln mit Liebe oder Zuneigung. Die könnte ich für Sie gar nicht verspüren. Aber wenn Sie es so wollen, dann werde ich jetzt besser gehen." Hermine wusste, dass er sie zurückhalten würde. Manchmal fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob sie nicht besser nach Slytherin gepasst hätte.

Bevor sie auch nur zwei Schritte gemacht hatte war er wieder bei ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Sind Sie sich absolut sicher, dass Sie das wollen?"

„Ja." Innerlich grinste sie.

„Und Du wirst in Kauf nehmen, dass wir beide anderweitige Beziehungen führen können und werden und das es ausschließlich körperlich ist, das ich manchmal nicht so sanft wie gestern sein werde und auch, dass Du mir eine Eid schwören musst, es niemandem zu sagen?"

„Was immer Du willst." Okay, schon besser. Sie waren wieder beim Du.

Er zog sie unsanft zu sich und ihre Blicke trafen sich gleichzeitig mit ihren Mündern. In ihren Augen flackerte Lust. Seine Zunge bahnte sich den Weg zwischen ihre Lippen und Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund.

Innerhalb von Sekunden setzte er sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab, riss ihre Bluse auf (Hermine dankte im Stillen dem Herrgott dafür, dass es den Reparo-Spruch gab) und begann ihre Brüste zu streicheln begann.

Wie sie danach ins Schlafzimmer gelangten wusste Hermine später nicht mehr. Alles verschwamm in der Erinnerung an die Leidenschaft dieser Stunden. Als sie später nebeneinander lagen, betrachtete Severus die schon schlafende Hermine und ließ langsam eine Bettdecke auf sie schweben. Noch immer fragte er sich, was er da tat. Sie war seine Schülerin und wenn er noch bei klarem Verstand wäre, ließe er die Finger von ihr, doch bevor er das zu Ende denken konnte schlief er ebenfalls ein.

Sein Schlaf war friedlicher als sonst.

TBC

* * *

Bereitet euch auf ein erschreckendes Kapitel morgen vor. 

LG,

iome


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo,

ich habe euch vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr aufgeregt mit dem Hinweis auf ein heutiges erschreckendes Kapitel. Aber da können die Auffassungen ganz unterschiedlich sein. Ich möchte aber noch mal an die Warnung vom Anfang erinnern. Wer keine Andeutung sexueller Gewalt lesen will, sollte dieses Kapitel auslassen.

**Timespanned Soul**: Ja, unserer Herminchen ist noch auf dem Trip, dass sie glaubt, dass wäre alles nur körperlich und Severus ist auf dem selben Trip, aber bis sie begreifen, dass das nicht so ist, vergeht noch einige Zeit.

**Schnuffi**: Das Du damit Recht hast, dass Hermine sich übernimmt, wirst Du gleich merken und genau so ist es mit Deinen üblen Vorahnungen.

**Soraya**: Die Zwei wissen noch nicht, wie Recht Du hast und bis sie es begreifen vergeht noch viel Zeit.

**BedtimeStory**: War das „Heavy" positiv oder negativ gemeint? Hmm, ich bin ein positiver Mensch und gehe mal davon aus, dass es positiv gemeint war.

**Ardsmair**: Kannst Du auch sein, aber wirst Du ja gleich selbst lesen. Und übrigens: Wer ein gutes Review verdient hat, bekommt auch eins ;-)

**Sarah Black**: Oh ich denke schon, dass es Snape peinlich war und Hermine bestimmt auch, aber sie hatten ja dann auf einmal ganz andere Sachen im Sinn °evilgrins° Deine böse Vorahnung wird sich übrigens bestätigen, denke ich.

**Potter-Crossover**: Jep, heute beginnt der Drama-Teil. Schön, wenn Du das magst.

**Becki**: Doch, doch, Du kriegst das gleiche erschreckende Kapitel, wie die anderen, aber soooo schlimm wird es nicht. Du willst Snape in den Hintern treten? Jetzt schon? Na warte mal bis nach dem Kapitel!

**Chromoxid**: Och ja, die beiden reden sich zurzeit beide noch ein, dass es nur um Sex geht, aber wir sind ja noch nicht mal in der Hälfte und da haben sie ja beide noch etwas Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen.

**Suffer**: Nö, weiß sie nicht und das wird heute ganz klar. Deshalb kannst Du ruhig auf dieses Kapitel gespannt sein.

**StarBucksCoffee**: Huch, dass verwundert mich jetzt, denn in diese Geschichte habe ich wesentlich weniger Zeit und Kraft gesteckt, als in „Verletzungen", aber natürlich freut es mich, wenn Dir das hier so gefällt.

**

* * *

4. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Nächte verbrachte Hermine kein einziges Mal in ihrem eigenen Bett. Im Gryffindorturm war das bald eine bekannte Tatsache, doch es störte sie nicht. Niemand würde je darauf kommen, bei wem sie nachts war.

Erst nach über drei Wochen legten sie die erste Pause ein und auch dass nur, weil sie beide einfach erschöpft von zu wenig Schlaf und zu viel körperlicher Aktivität waren. Als sie eine Woche später, wie vereinbart, wieder auf einander trafen, holten sie in einer Nacht all das nach, was sie in dieser einen Woche meinten versäumt zu haben.

Bald schien es beiden eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu sein, in jedem unbeobachteten Moment übereinander herzufallen. Hermine, die inzwischen das Passwort für Severus' Räume kannte lag fast immer schon im seinem Bett bevor er sein Labor verließ. Sie sprachen wenig miteinander, doch dazu waren sie auch nicht verabredet.

Erst ein besonderes Ereignis brachte es mit sich, dass sie später einmal beginnnen würden, miteinander zu reden.

Severus spürte an einem Abend End Mai sein Todessermal.

„Hermine, ich muss weg. Wenn ich Dumbledore unterrichtet habe, appariere ich zum Dunklen Lord. Verschwinde in jedem Fall, bevor ich wiederkomme."

„Wieso?" Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Glaub mir einfach, dass es besser für uns beide ist, wenn Du nachher nicht hier bist. Und jetzt geh!"

Er nahm Flohpulver in die Hand, informierte über den Kamin Dumbledore und zog mit Maske und Umhang bewaffnet los.

Hermine zog sich an, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig zu gehen. Zum einen packte sie die Neugier. Dies hier war eine Gelegenheit, aus erster Quelle zu erfahren, was bei einem Todessertreffen geschehen war. Zum anderen aber konnte sie nicht akzeptieren, dass er sie einfach so wegschickte.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch aus seinen Regalen und vertiefte sich darin. Nach zwei Stunden fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief auf der Couch ein.

Hermine erwachte davon, dass etwas laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Es war die Todessermaske, die Severus mit Wucht von sich geschmissen hatte und der Sekunden später eine Tasse und anderes Geschirr folgten. Sie richtete sich auf und erst jetzt nahm Severus wahr, dass sie noch hier war.

Derb zog er sie nach oben und hielt sie fest. „Hab ich Dir nicht gesagt Du sollst verschwinden, verdammt noch mal?" Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Oberarme immer enger. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, viel zu geschockt war sie von der Raserei, die sie in seinen Augen sah.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken drückte er sie gegen eine Wand. „Gut, wenn Du noch da bist, wolltest Du es nicht anders." Seine Hand wanderte grob zwischen ihre Beine, zerriss den Slip und öffnete mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Hose. Sie war starr vor Schreck, schluchzte nur laut, dass er aufhören sollte, doch er hielt nicht inne, sondern zerrte sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wimmerte doch er schrie sie nur an, sie solle ruhig sein. Hermine versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden und drehte sich unter ihm, doch er schlug sie so heftig ins Gesicht, dass ihr Kopf zur Seite flog. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und beschloss es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Eine Wahl hatte sie sowieso nicht.

Doch in dem Moment, nachdem er sie geschlagen hatte, wurde er sich dessen bewusst, was er tat und ließ von ihr ab. Er drehte sich weg. Hermine, die den Tränen jetzt freien Lauf ließ, rollte sich zusammen, wie ein Embryo und schluchzte stundenlang in sich hinein, bevor sie erschöpft einschlief.

Sie erwachte, weil sie einen Blick auf sich spürte. Als sie sich umdrehte sah Severus direkt in die Augen. Sie waren nicht so kalt wie am Abend zuvor. Sie waren mitfühlend.

„Warum bist Du nur dageblieben, Hermine? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass Du gehen sollst:" Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, wollte ihr übers Haar streichen, doch sie zuckte davor zurück.

Er zog die Hand zurück und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, konnte nicht ertragen, was er ihr in seiner Raserei angetan hatte.

Hermines brüchige Stimme hielt ihn zurück. „Ist es immer so, wenn Du von einem Treffen wiederkommst?" Sie sprach sehr leise und man konnte ihrer Stimme noch immer anhören, dass sie so lange geweint hatte.

Er sah sie nicht an und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er fast flüsternd antwortete. „Ja, meistens. Die Aggressionen müssen irgendwo hin. Aber wenn niemand da ist, kann ich auch niemandem wehtun. Sonst zerstöre ich nur meine Einrichtung." Er atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mich einfach beherrschen müssen."

Hermine schwieg. Tränen rannen leise an ihrem Gesicht herab. Sie erwiderte nichts, stand stattdessen auf und ging in die Decke gehüllt ins Bad. Sie trocknete ihre Tränen, duschte und besah sich im Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht war angeschwollen. Auf der Seite, auf die er sie geschlagen hatte, deutlich mehr, als auf der anderen, die nur durch das Heulen aufgedunsen war. An ihren Armen waren Quetschungen zu sehen. Sie taten nicht sonderlich weh, aber sie erinnerten sie daran, was er mit ihr getan hatte.

Konnte sie damit umgehen? War es das wert? Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und begann wieder zu weinen.

Severus konnte sie durch die Tür hören. Erst zweifelte er daran, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte, doch dann hielt es ihn nicht mehr auf dem Bett. Er zog sich schnell eine Hose über und klopfte an.

„Geh weg." war Hermines Antwort darauf.

Er öffnete die Tür ein Stück. „Ich kann nicht. Nicht bevor Du nicht mehr weinst."

Sie vergrub den Kopf noch tiefer in ihren Armen, die auf ihren Knien ruhten. Severus konnte nur ihre dichten Locken sehen und er hörte das tiefe ungleichmäßige Schluchzen.

Er konnte nicht anders, als zu ihr zu gehen und sie so fest wie möglich in den Arm zu nehmen. Wider alle Erwartungen wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen. Er zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sie schluchzte dort weiter. Dann begann er sie hin und her zu wiegen und flüsterte ihr beruhigend zu. „Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld. Lass es raus. Schlag mich, wenn Dir das hilft."

Sie saßen lange einfach nur so da, bevor Hermine sich irgendwann löste und ihn anschaute. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war total verquollen, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass auch er litt. Er machte sich Vorwürfe.

Severus sprach einen Abschwellzauber auf ihr Gesicht und zog sie wieder zu sich.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen. Du darfst nicht mehr herkommen."

„Ach, willst Du mich jetzt auch noch dafür bestrafen, dass Du mich …"

„…das ich Dich fast vergewaltigt hätte. Sprich es aus. Es ist so. Und nein, ich will Dich nicht bestrafen." Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ich will nur, dass so was nie wieder passiert und das ist alles. Und das wird es nur, wenn wir uns nicht mehr treffen."

„Ich will das hier nicht beenden, jedenfalls nicht sofort, ich brauche ein paar Tage Zeit zum darüber nachdenken. Jetzt bin ich nicht in der Lage irgendwas zu entscheiden." Sie erhob sich und nahm ihre Sachen mit.

Severus blieb noch eine ganze Weile einfach starr sitzen.

TBC

* * *

Ein kurzes Kapitel, dass aber alles verändert haben dürfte, was bisher zwischen den Beiden war. Hermine hat ihn jetzt auch mal von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt und zwar nicht von seiner besten. Morgen wird es wieder ruhiger, versprochen.

Über **Reviews** würde ich mich, wie immer, riesig freuen.

LG,

iome


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

heute gibt es nur ein ganz kurzes Kapitelchen und wahrscheinlich werdet ihr auch noch überrascht sein, wie Hermine handelt, aber ihr wisst ja, dass sich in dieser Geschichte von heute auf morgen alles ändern kann.

**Bedtimestory**: Puh, jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Nein, so fies bin ich nicht, Tragedy muss ja nicht immer heißen, dass einer stirbt. Das habe ich nicht mal angedacht, wenn Dich das beruhigt.

**Schnuffie**: Da hast Du Recht. Hermine hätte gehen sollen, als er sie gewarnt hat, andererseits ist es vielleicht ganz gut, dass sie auch diese Seite von ihm kennen lernt. Das Hermine nicht weggerannt ist, liegt tatsächlich am Schock und das sie sich morgens nicht wegschicken ließ liegt daran, dass sie diese Entscheidung fällen will und nicht Severus. Natürlich war das noch nicht alles, aber ich werde euch nicht mehr so erschrecken, wie gestern.

**Potter-Crossover**: Ich denke nicht, dass beim Dunklen Lord was besonderes passiert ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Rolle, die Severus da jedes Mal spielen muss einfach so an seinen Nerven zerrt, dass er daheim dann seine Bude zerlegt. Deshalb hat er Hermine ja auch gewarnt und gebeten zu gehen.

**Slytherene**: Asche auf mein Haupt. Ich weiß, dass die Idee krass ist (ich sag nur „Plotbunny"), aber ab dem übernächsten Kapitel ist es mehr Drama und sicherlich weniger gewöhnungsbedürftig. Übrigens: Klar kannst Du auch was Kritisches schreiben. Im Prinzip stimme ich auch völlig mit Dir überein, aber meine beiden Charaktere brauchen ein bisschen länger, bevor sie ihren inneren Konflikt erkennen. Warte mal noch ein oder zwei Kapitel ab. Snapes andere Beziehungen? Hm, na ja, ich deute seine Gedanken dazu an, aber mehr nicht. Zum vierten Kapitel: Er ist nicht so böse, wie es scheint. Er ist wutgeladen nach dem Todessertreffen und nach dem Schlag begreift er, was er da tut und hört auf. Das Hermine dableibt, liegt am Schock, nicht an einer Opferrolle.

**Seraphime**: So viele Reviews! Danke! 1. Du hast richtig gezählt und da war noch nicht mal der folgende Morgen mit dabei ;-) 2. Das mit den anderen Meinungen: Da mache ich mir im Grunde genommen nichts draus. Wem eine Story nicht gefällt, der muss sie ja nicht lesen, ich wollte mir hier nur nichts unterstellen lassen. Ansonsten lass ich jedem seine Meinung. Deine Frage aus dem 3. Review beantworte ich zumindest teilweise in diesem Kapitel, aber wer weiß schon, wie es morgen weitergeht.

**Ardsmair**: So sehe ich das auch, aber Hermine weiß davon leider noch nichts.

**Suffer**: Jep, das Kapitel sollte auch erschrecken. Ich glaube es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt.

**Soraya**: Hey, kranke Maus, ich hoffe, es geht Dir schon wieder besser. Ja, bei meinen Geschichten weiß man nie, wie lange einen Situation so bleibt, wie sie ist. Gerade das gefällt mir am Schreiben.

**Sarah**: Ich fand es beim Schreiben ganz süß, wie er sie getröstet hat und dass er sie wegschicken wollte. Schön, dass ich damit nicht allein bin. Die nächsten Kapitel werden schon ruhiger, aber nicht ereignislos. Wäre ja sonst auch langweilig.

**Timespanned Soul**: Ach ja, vorerst komme ich Deinem Wunsch mal nach, aber wer weiß, wie das morgen aussieht. Das mit dem täglichen Updaten finde ich beim Lesen irgendwie angenehmer. Ich kann es ja auch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn ich an der spannendsten Stelle ein halbes Jahr auf die Fortsetzung warten muss.

**

* * *

5. Kapitel**

Zwei Wochen lang sahen sie sich nur im Unterricht. Severus versuchte mehr als einmal Blickkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihr ging. Es wunderte ihn, dass er sich dafür interessierte. Dieses Gefühl, des sich um jemanden sorgen, war neu für ihn.

Hermine war entweder stets mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, als ihn anzuschauen, oder sie wich seinem Blick aus. Er konnte es nicht herausfinden. Obwohl er sich einredete, dass sie ihm grundsätzlich egal sei sollte, hoffte er doch, dass sie wieder zu ihm käme. Er wollte wieder ihren warmen Körper in seinen Armen spüren, aber vor allem wollte er wieder gut manchen, was er mit ihr getan hatte.

Hermine brauchte jedoch mehr Zeit als er, um sich darüber klar zu werden, ob sie so weitermachen konnte. Nicht dass sie nicht auch die Nächte mit ihm vermisste, doch irgendwo war ein schaler Nachgeschmack hängen geblieben. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht mit Absicht verletzt hatte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er zu so was in der Lage war, fand sie erschreckend. Nur ganz allmählich wurde ihr klar, dass sie diese Seite von ihm bisher einfach nur ausgeblendet hatte.

Erst am Sonntag nach fast drei Wochen, fand sie den Mut, sich einzugestehen, dass er sie zu sehr faszinierte und anzog, als dass sie ihm fernbleiben könnte. Doch sie ging nicht einfach zu ihm und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, nein, sie wartete vollkommen normal gekleidet im Wohnzimmer auf ihn.

Als er den Raum betrat, blickte er sie erstaunt, aber auch offenkundig erfreut an.

„Freu Dich nicht zu früh. Ich bin nicht hier um mit Dir zu schlafen, Severus Snape." warf sie ihm entgegen.

„Hallo Hermine" Er betonte sie Begrüßung besonders. „Das dachte ich mir schon, sonst wärst Du bereits entkleidet." Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, wieder mit ihr sein Bett teilen zu können, durchbrach seine persönliche Wolkendecke. „Ich nehme an, Du willst mit mir reden." Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja und nicht nur heute. Vielleicht ist es jetzt genau das, was Du mir vor zwei Monaten gesagt hast, dass ich nicht fähig bin eine rein sexuelle Beziehung zu führen, aber das ist mir egal. Wenn Du weiter mit mir schlafen willst, dann rede mit mir. Hätte ich auch nur ein bisschen mehr von Dir gekannt, als Deinen verdammten Körper, dann wäre ich an diesem Abend gegangen."

„Verdammten Körper?" Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Das ist mir neu, dass Du ihn so nennst. Waren wir nicht zu letzt bei 'Gottesgeschenk'?"

„Sehr witzig. Ich möchte eine Antwort und zwar eine ernsthafte. Wenn Du das nicht jetzt entscheiden willst, dann sag mir bescheid." Sie stand auf, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Habe ich das etwa gesagt?" schnarrte er.

„Nein, hast Du nicht, aber Du siehst nicht aus, als ob Du damit glücklich wärst."

„Das bin ich auch nicht. Ich bin kein Mensch, der gern redet. Das solltest Du allmählich wissen, aber wenn Du es unbedingt so willst, dann werden wir verdammt noch mal reden. Solange Du keine Liebesschwüre von mir hören willst, bist Du in meiner Wohnung und meinem Bett willkommen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. Es untermalte ihre Ungläubigkeit besser als jede verbale Frage.

„Frag gar nicht erst. Ja, ich bin mir sicher." grollte Severus und zog sie zu einem Kuss heran.

Doch Hermine drückte ihn von sich weg. „Noch nicht, Severus. Wirst Du mir dann alles erzählen, was ich wissen will?"

Er lachte auf. Es klang nach einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Bitterkeit. „Oh nein, meine Liebe, dass werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich werde Dir nicht von Todessertreffen berichten, wenn ich zurückkomme und ich werde Dir nichts von meinem Leben erzählen, wenn es mir nicht passt, aber wenn Du nett fragst und mich auf dem richtigen Fuß erwischt, dann vielleicht."

„Das ist alles, was Du mir zugestehst?" Hermine war schon wieder dabei sich zu erheben.

„Meinst Du nicht, Du solltest ausprobieren, ob Du eine Antwort bekommst, bevor Du einfach aufgibst?"

„Gut, wie Du meinst. Dann sag mir doch einfach, warum Du Harry so hasst, obwohl er Dir noch nie etwas getan hat und obwohl Du weißt, dass er nicht in jeder Hinsicht wie sein Vater ist."

„Das geht Dich nichts an." entfuhr ihm.

„Genau das dachte ich mir. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."

„Davon hängt es ab, ob Du wieder in mein Bett kommst? Ist das Dein Ernst?" Er stand auf und ging ihr nach. Mitten in der Bewegung drehte sie sich um.

„Ja, das ist es. Akzeptiere, dass ich wissen will, wer Du bist, oder Du musst Dir eine andere Bettgespielin suchen."

„Er erinnert mich zu sehr an James und was immer ich auch rational weiß, ich kann ihn nicht unvoreingenommen ansehen. Nun zufrieden?"

„Nein, aber es ist ein erster Schritt." Sie zog ihn zu sich und ein wilder Tanz begann. Beide waren ausgehungert nacheinander. Sie rissen sich förmlich die Sachen vom Leib und umklammerten einander wie Ertrinkende. Das Bett war in unerreichbarer Ferne, also landeten sie auf der Couch. Zu lange hatten beide den Körper des anderen vermisst. Erst spät in der Nacht ließ Severus eine Decke zu ihnen schweben und hüllte sie beide damit ein.

TBC

* * *

Keine Angst, das morgige Kapitel hat dann wieder normale Länge. Über **Reviews** würde ich mich, wie immer, riesig freuen.

LG,

iome


	6. Chapter 6

**Danke für eure Reviews! Ich geb euch Schokomuffins aus. **

**Schnuffie**: Mit der Falle „rein körperliche Beziehung" hast Du völlig Recht, und auch damit, dass Severus mit dem Reden ein Probelm hat, aber leider kriegt er gar nicht erst die Chance sich zum Reden zu überwinden.

**Seraphime**: Oh ja, ich hätte ihn auch schmoren lassen, und wie. Aber Hermine hat auch gemerkt, dass das nicht die beste Lösung war, einfach wieder mit ihm ins Bett zu hüpfen. Severus hat natürlich Gefühle für sie, aber das würde er sich jetzt doch NIE eingestehen. Danke für den Kuchen – mmmm- lecker!

**Sarah**: Jep, war kurz, aber das gleiche ich mit zwei späteren langen Kapiteln wieder aus, versprochen. Hermine denkt übrigens jetzt nicht nach, was sie ihn wohl noch fragen möchte, sondern sie zieht erstmal gründlich ihre Entscheidung in Zweifel.

**Slytherene**: Ich glaube Severus das auch nicht, da wird schon noch mehr gewesen sein, aber in dieser Geschichte spiel es keine weitere Rolle, nur die Tatsache, dass er ihr überhaupt eine Antwort gibt.

**Potter-Crossover**: Hm, Hermine war schon neugierig, aber eigentlich war das nur ein Test und jetzt hat sie erstmal ganz andere Gedanken. Aber sie erfährt schon noch mehr über ihn, genauer gesagt über seine Persönlichkeit. Es dauert nur noch ein wenig.

**BedtimeStory**: Danke!

**Soraya**: Den Vergleich mit Sex and the City nehme ich Dir nicht krumm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Irgendwann werden sie schon noch begreifen, dass das so nichts bringt. Hermine fängt heute schon mal damit an.

**Ardsmair**: Das Licht, was den beiden irgendwann mal aufgehen wird ist zur Zeit noch extreme schwach, aber es reicht, um zumindest Hermine ein wenig zur Besinnung zu bringen.

**Kathi**: Liebeskrank wird er schon noch, aber bisher weiß er noch nicht mal, dass er was für Hermine empfindet.Und bis er das begreift, dauert es auch noch.**

* * *

6. Kapitel **

Als Hermine erwachte spürte sie seinen nackten Körper ganz dicht an sich gepresst. Er schlief noch und sein Atem war tief und gleichmäßig. Ohne es zu wollen versank sie in Grübelei. Ja, sie hatte wieder mit ihm geschlafen, aber war es auch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, das zu tun? Sie hatte drei Wochen gebraucht, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass ihr Körper ihn wollte, doch ihr Geist war sich immer noch nicht sicher.

Die Nacht, in der er sie fast vergewaltigt hatte, war ein erschreckendes Erlebnis gewesen und sie kriegte es in all der Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht hatte wehtun wollen und sie gab sich eine Teilschuld, weil sie damals nicht gegangen war, wie er es verlangt hatte, doch trotzdem war es nicht mehr wie vorher. Selbstverständlich fühlte es sich nach wie vor gut an, mit ihm zu schlafen und es war auch befriedigend gewesen, aber es hatte auch Erinnerungen geweckt. Schlechte Erinnerungen.

Sie entzog sich seiner Umarmung und schlich zu ihren überall verstreuten Sachen. So leise wie möglich zog sie sich an. Als sie fertig war, warf sie noch einen Blick auf seine schlafende Gestalt, verließ dann seine Räume und war sich unsicher, ob sie jemals wiederkommen würde.

Im Turm angekommen, schlich sie zum Bett und vergrub sich in den Decken. Es war zwar schon hell, aber bis zum Aufstehen waren noch fast zwei Stunden Zeit. Hermine hatte nicht vor zu schlafen. Sie brauchte die Zeit, um nachzudenken. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie die Gedanken schweifen. Seit mehr als zwei Monaten bestimmte der Sex mit Severus Snape, gefürchtetem Zaubertränkemeister, gewalttätigem Todesser und gierigem Liebhaber, ihr Leben. So sehr sie es am Anfang auch genossen hatte, wurde ihr jetzt doch immer klarer, dass es nur Sex war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Gerade nach dieser Nacht und den Erinnerungen, die sie geweckt hatte, war ihr bewusster als je zuvor, dass körperliche Anziehung nicht wieder gutmachen konnte, dass er sie einmal fast missbraucht und einmal sogar fast vergewaltigt hatte. Ja, er konnte ausgesprochen zärtlich sein und ja, er war sexuell gesehen das absolut beste, was sie je erlebt hatte (wozu nicht viel gehörte, weil sie vorher nur mit Victor zusammen gewesen war), aber sie wollte mehr.

Er hatte absolut Recht gehabt, als er ihr unterstellte, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde, eine reineweg auf Körperlichkeit basierende Beziehung zu führen. Jetzt erkannte sie das auch. Sie wollte jemanden lieben und vor allem geliebt werden. Sie wollte auch mal Zärtlichkeit, die nicht immer nur zum Akt führen musste und sie wollte das Gefühl von Geborgenheit haben und nicht wie jetzt, Angst, dass er ihr vielleicht irgendwann doch wieder wehtun würde, ob nun beabsichtigt oder nicht.

Hermine stand auf. Wenn sie schon wach war, konnte sie wenigstens den Vorteil nutzen und das Bad einmal für sich allein haben. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Sachen und genoss den Strahl warmen Wassers. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich heute schmutzig. So war es vor drei Wochen auch gewesen, nachdem ... Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr daran denken. Es musste aufhören und so zwang sie ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Der Unterrichtsstoff für Kräuterkunde schien ihr wesentlich geeigneter für Grübeleien zu sein, als Gedanken an Snape.

Als sie unter der Dusche vortrat hüllte sie sich in ein großes Badetuch. Als sie sich abtrocknete und dabei im Spiegel betrachtete, sah sie sich seit langem das erste Mal bewusst an. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihr nicht gut getan. Sie sah ausgezehrt aus. Sie strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und beschloss es zu beenden. Es tat ihr nicht gut, was sie da mit Snape hatte, weder geistig, noch körperlich.

Severus erwachte erst, als es in der Großen Halle schon längst Frühstück gab. Er war spät dran, aber das wurde ihm erst nach einigen Minuten bewusst. Das erste, was er an diesem Morgen bemerkte, war, dass Hermine fehlte. Er hatte sich ehrlich gefreut, sie gestern Abend in seiner Wohnung vorzufinden. Jetzt war sie schon wieder weg. Das hatte sie sonst nicht gemacht, wenn sie die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Aber in der Zwischenzeit war auch viel vorgefallen. Eigentlich zu viel.

Nach der morgendlichen Dusche zauberte er sich einen großen Becher Kaffee herbei, in dem fast der Löffel stehen blieb und nahm einen tiefen Zug daraus. Für ein Frühstück war es zu spät, denn der Unterricht begann in zwei Minuten. Er ging in den Klassenraum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Wie erwartet, waren bereits alle Schüler anwesend, auch Hermine. Wie in den Wochen zuvor vermied sie seinen Blick und starrte in ihr Schulbuch. Seine Laune sank.

„Buch aufschlagen, Seite 152, Zutaten holen und den Trank zubereiten. Sie haben 20 Minuten, dann ist Abgabe." grunzte er.

Hermine wusste, dass sie Schuld an seiner schlechten Laune war. Somit war sie auch schuld daran, dass mindestens 95 Prozent der Klasse heute eine schlechte Note bekommen würden, denn der Trank war nur mit sehr viel Übung in dieser Zeit fertig zu stellen, doch es war ihr ganz egal. Sie holte sich die erforderlichen Zutaten aus den umstehenden Schränken und Regalen und begann. Sie blickte zu keinem Zeitpunkt auf, obwohl sie mehrmals spürte, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Nach 15 Minuten brüllte er „Abgabe und zwar sofort."

Die Schüler marschierten in einer Reihe nach vorn und stellten ihre Fläschchen ab. Niemand sah ihn an, auch Hermine nicht.

Der Rest der Stunde verstrich damit, dass er ihnen erklärt, wie dumm sie sich alle angestellt hatten. Es regnete schlechte Noten und auch Hermine blieb nicht davon verschont, doch sie nahm es gleichgültig hin.

Als der Unterricht beendet war und sie den Raum verließ bohrten sich seine Blicke in ihren Rücken. Es war ein beunruhigendes Gefühl.

Severus Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab, seine Bücher und einige Unterlagen, riss die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten auf und knallte sie dann mit Wucht hinter sich zu. Was verdammt noch mal war denn nun wieder los, dass dieses dumme Gör erst einfach ging und ihm dann auswich?

Er pfefferte alle Sachen in eine Ecke und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem einzigen Fenster des Wohnzimmers. Er massierte sich den Nasenrücken, um die sich aufbauenden Kopfschmerzen zurückzudrängen. Es half nicht im Mindesten. Nach einigen Minuten ging er zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Auch diese Klasse ließ er heute leiden. Warum sollte es ihm auch allein schlecht gehen?

Erst als er am Abend in seinem Bett lag und sich fragte, was sie wohl gerade tat, da besann er sich. Sie war nur eine Schülerin, ein Gör, wie es in jeder Klasse welche gab, eine von vielen. Wenn sie nicht mehr sein Bett teilen wollte, sollte sie es eben lassen. Er würde eine andere finden. Vielleicht sogar wieder eine Schülerin. Vor ihr hatte er diesbezüglich Skrupel gehabt, doch warum sollte er sich mit altem, wabbeligem Fleisch zufrieden geben, wenn er junges und knackiges haben konnte.

Wen würde er sich aussuchen? Er hatte die freie Auswahl. Gut, es gab eine Altersgrenze. Mit unter fünfzehnjährigen wollte er nichts anfangen, aber alles andere ... Drei Jahrgänge ständen ihm zur Verfügung. Vielleicht mal eine Slytherin oder eine eine kleine Ravenclaw. Für Hufflepuff hatte er am wenigsten übrig, aber Hauptsache keine Gryffindor. Obwohl: Ginny Weasley? Keine schlechte Alternative zu Hermine – verdammt zu Granger! – jedenfalls hatte sich dieses kleine schüchterne Mädchen in einen kleinen Vamp verwandelt. Selbst ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie ihre Freunde schneller verschliss, als andere Leute die Unterwäsche wechselten. Sie schien ihm geeignet. Gegen einen schnellen One-Night-Stand hätte sie sicher nichts einzuwenden. Und wenn sie dann im Bett auch nur ein wenig wie Hermine wäre ...

Herrgott noch mal, warum konnte er es nur nicht lassen, an dieses Gänschen zu denken. Er schloss die Augen und hatte sofort ihr Bild vor Augen. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, schob er seine Schlafanzughose nach unten. Vielleicht würde er danach ja aufhören können, an sie zu denken. Nachdem er sich Erleichterung verschafft hatte, schlief er endlich ein.

In seinen Träumen lachte Hermine ihn aus, weil sie ihm immerzu durch den Kopf spuckte.

TBC

* * *

Hab ich die Situation nicht wieder schön durcheinandergebracht? Das macht richtig Spaß ;-) Ihr könnt ja mal raten, wie Severus sich jetzt verhalten wird.

**Bitte reviewed und vielleicht outet sich ja auch mal der eine oder andere Schwarzleser? Tut wirklich nicht weh.**

LG,

iome


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo,

so, jetzt sind es nach diesem noch fünf Kapitel. Wir haben sozusagen Halbzeit. Ich sag mal wieder** Danke für die lieben Reviews**, obwohl ich nicht böse wäre, wenn es noch ein paar mehr würden. Heute geb ich euch einen Feuerwhiskey aus. Leser, die meine vorige Geschichte kenne, wissen, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutet.

**TimespannedSoul**: Das mit den Alternativen ist so eine Sache, wenn man eigentlich nur das Original will. Severus wird in meiner Geschichte deinitiv nichts mit anderen Schülerinnen anfangen.

**BedtimeStory**: Sevi tut mir auch ein bisschen leid, aber nach dem heutigen Kapitel nur noch ein klitzekleines bisschen.

**Schnuffie**: Oh ja, Snape ist sauer und er wird noch viel saurer. Leider. Vielleicht hätte Hermine ihm sagen sollen, was sie denkt, aber andereseits kann ich sie auch verstehen.

**Seraphime**: Ginny? Nö, da muss ich Dich enttäuschen, aber vielleicht wäre er mal besser mit ihr in die Kiste gestiegen. Dann hätte er vielleicht eine Dummheit weniger gemacht. Zu Deiner Frage: Ja, so ungefähr 90-95 sind Schwarzleser. Ist schade, aber vielleicht denken sie ja wir würden ihnen den Kopf abreissen, wenn sie sich jetzt noch melden :-)

**Sarah**: Oh ja, sie bleibt bei dieser Entscheidung. Nach dem heutigen Kapitel sogar ganz sicher.

**Ardsmair**: Severus braucht in Liebesdingen immer etwas länger. Dadurch und weil er sich nicht im Griff hat versaut er es mal wieder.

**Granger78**: Du hast Recht damit, dass er nichts mit einer anderen Schülerin anfängt, aber ansonsten verhält er sich leider wieder nicht gerade nett.

**Slytherene**: Das hast Du gut analysiert. Snape gibt vor sich selbst ja nicht zu, dass er was für Hermine empfindet, aber das kommt auch noch und Hermine, nun, die weiß jetzt zumindest, was sie will, wenn auch noch nicht, bei wem sie es vielleicht findet. Ich verrate übrigens an dieser Stelle mal, dass Snape nichts mit einer anderen Schülerin anfangen wird. Nach diesem Kapitel dürfte das auch logisch sein. P.S.: Danke für die Köstlichkeiten.

**Soraya**: Ja, so bin ich und ich mache das gern. Du hast sicher nicht unrecht damit, dass es Hermine gut tun würde, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, aber die Erklärung dafür, warum sie es nicht tut, kommt im morgigen Kapitel.

**Kathi**: Ich denke und hoffe, dass es stimmig bleibt. Severus ist supersauer und Hermine ängstlich – was keine gute Kombination ist. Wirklich nicht.

**

* * *

7. Kapitel**

Die Nacht war wenig erholsam und er fühlte sich am Morgen müder, als vor dem Einschlafen. Er beschloss, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Die drei Wochen ohne sie hatte er doch auch ausgestanden, warum ging es ihm nach nur einem Tag jetzt so beschissen?

Wieder trank er den stärksten Kaffee, den man durch Zauberei herstellen konnte und begab sich zum Unterricht. Heute würde er sie erst in der letzten Stunde sehen und dass war doch schon mal eine Erleichterung. Der Tag verlief normal, bis zur achten und letzten Stunde. Sie betrat den Raum mit ihren Freunden und würdigte ihn wieder keines Blickes. Langsam hatte er es satt. Nach der Stunde würde er sie zur Sprache stellen.

Er beherrschte sich diesmal so weit, dass er sie nicht dauernd anstarrte, aber das war auch alles. Der Unterricht war für die Schüler unerträglich. Sie bekamen, egal ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor, Strafaufgaben, schlechte Noten, Punktabzug und einige sogar Nachsitzen. Am Ende der Stunde gab er ihnen so viele Hausaufgaben auf, dass sie eine Woche beschäftigt sein würden. Und als die Klasse gehen wollte, rief er „Hier bleiben, Granger."

Sie sah Ron und Harry an, aber die beiden konnten ihr auch nicht helfen und so blieb sie allein mit ihm zurück. Dies war das erstmal seit der vorletzten Nacht, dass sie allein waren und wenn Hermine ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie jetzt Angst vor ihm. Er sah sehr wütend aus und sie vermutete, dass er auch ohne Worte begriffen hatte, dass es keine weiteren Eskapaden mit ihr geben würde. Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte stattdessen auf den Boden und hoffte, dass es schnell vorbei wäre.

Er schloss die Türen zum Flur und zu seinem Labor mit einem Spruch und führte wieder den schon bekannten Stillezauber aus, dann baute er sich vor ihr auf und griff sie grob am Kinn, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Was soll das?"

Sie trat einfach einen Schritt zurück, wodurch sie die Gewalt über ihren Kopf wieder gewann. „Was soll was, Sir?"

Er ging den Schritt, den sie vor ihm zurückgewichen war wieder auf sie zu. „Keine Spielchen, Granger! Warum bist Du gestern Nacht gegangen und warum weichst Du mir aus?"

Sie konnte nicht mehr von ihm wegtreten, denn hinter ihr stand sein Pult. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und verlor viel von ihrer Selbstsicherheit, weil sie das zu sehr an die Nacht erinnerte, in der er von dem Todessertreffen gekommen war. „Bitte! Ich will das nicht mehr!"

„Das ist alles? Einfach „Ich will nicht mehr." und das war's? Das glaubst Du doch wohl selbst nicht, Granger." Er drängte seinen Unterkörper gegen sie. Hermine konnte spüren, dass er erregt war und ihre Angst nahm zu. „Ich habe Dich damals gefragt, ob Du es willst und Du hast ja gesagt, also wird es erst vorbei sein, wenn ich es sage, verstanden?" Dann umfasst er sie grob mit einem Arm. Die andere Hand vergrub er in ihren Haaren und zwang ihr einen Kuss auf. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, konnte sich aber, so wie er sie hielt, kaum bewegen. Doch er merkte ihren Widerstand und auch das er nicht nachließ, als er versuchte ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge zu öffnen. Er beendete es.

Sie begann zu zittern und Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. „Bitte ... bitte lassen Sie mich. Ich habe Angst vor Ihnen, Professor."

Das Wort Professor holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er sah sie an und stellte fest, dass er aus Wut fast über sie hergefallen wäre. Er trat von ihr weg und raunzte sie an. „Verschwinden Sie, Granger."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und war schon an der Tür, als er hinzusetzte „Wenn Sie irgendwem etwas erzählen, werden Sie einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Sie nickte und er entfernte endlich den Zauber von der Tür, damit sie hinaus konnte.

Vor der Kerkertür sackte sie in sich zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Severus sah sie gehen und hatte augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sie sehr grob behandelt und noch dazu bedroht. Und das nach allem, was er ihr schon angetan hatte. Verdammt!

Das alles machte ihn wahnsinnig. Als er ihr wenige Minuten zuvor so nahe gewesen war, hatte sein Körper sofort auf sie reagiert. Er wollte sie, sogar jetzt noch. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Dann nahm er das Schluchzen wahr. Erst konnte er das Geräusch nicht einordnen, doch dann überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer. Er hatte das verursacht. Für einen Moment war er unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, doch dann öffnete er die Tür und fand das zusammengekauerte Häuflein Elend auf dem kalten Boden sitzen. Er wartete nicht ab, bis sie ihn wahrnahm, sondern hob sie einfach hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Auf halbem Weg begriff sie, was geschah und versuchte sich zu wehren. Er drückte sie fester an sich und versuchte sie mit „Scht, schon gut, ich werde Dir nichts tun." zu beruhigen. Es half nichts. Erst als er ihr mit einer Ganzkörperklammer drohte, hörte sie auf zu strampeln.

Er legte sie auf das ihr so vertraute Bett und sofort rutschte sie ans andere Ende, um möglichst viel Abstand zu ihm zu bekommen.

„Hör zu, Hermine. Ich habe Dich nicht hier hergebracht, um Dir etwas anzutun. Ich wollte nur, dass Du nicht mehr da draußen auf dem Boden sitzt und außerdem musst Du Dich wieder beruhigen. Bitte versuche es zumindest. Ich werde Dich jetzt allein lassen und wenn Du Dich etwas besser fühlst, dann komm zu mir ins Wohnzimmer und dann werden wir wie vernünftige Erwachsene miteinander reden. Ich werde Dich nicht bedrohen und ich werde Dich gehen lassen, wann immer Du willst, okay?"

Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie hatte sich von ihm abgewendet und lag zusammengekauert da, wie ein kleines Kind. Er erkannte die Stellung sofort wieder. So hatte sie vor drei Wochen auch in diesem Bett gelegen. Er stand auf und umrundete das Bett, ging genau in ihrem Gesichtsfeld in die Hocke und strich ihr sanft über das verheulte Gesicht, bevor sie sich wehren konnte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich hätte das vorhin nicht tun dürfen. Eben so wenig, wie vieles andere, was ich Dir angetan habe. Ich weiß, es ist zu Ende, aber ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Die Nächte mit Dir waren schön, aber es ist Dein gutes Recht, es zu beenden und" – er stockte, weil es ihm nicht über die Lippen wollte – „ich werde es akzeptieren."

Ihre einzige Reaktion war ein Blinzeln mit den verheulten Augen. Er wendete einen Abschwellzauber auf sie an, doch es half nur wenig. Also ging er an sein Regal und zog ein Fläschchen heraus, dem nicht unähnlich, dass er ihr nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gegeben hatte. Behutsam verteilte er den Inhalt der Phiole auf ihrem Gesicht, das danach schon wesentlich besser aussah. Sie reagierte immer noch nicht auf irgendeines der Dinge, die er gesagt hatte. Also setzte er erneute an. „Geht es Dir jetzt besser?"

Hermine schwieg und starrte weiter auf einen Punkt, der hinter ihm lag. Severus beschloss sie heute Nacht hier schlafen zu lassen. Er deckte sie zu und machte sich fertig, um auf der Couch zu nächtigen. Die Schlafzimmertür lehnte er nur leicht an. Er wollte hören, wenn sie wieder anfing zu weinen. Doch nichts in dieser Richtung geschah. Als er weit nach Mitternacht noch einmal nach ihr sah, lag sie noch immer in der gleichen starren Haltung, die Augen auf den gleichen Punkt fixiert. Sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Jetzt machte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen.

„Hermine, bitte sprich mit mir! Du kannst gehen, wenn Du willst, aber bitte beweg Dich oder sag etwas!"

Nichts!

„Hermine, Du machst mir Angst, sag was!"

Wieder das unveränderte Bild. Keinerlei Reaktion. Gar nichts. Hätte er nicht gesehen, dass sich ihr Brustkorb durch das Atmen hob und senkte, hätte er geglaubt, sie sei tot.

Severus schloss die Augen. Er wusste, er hatte das verdient. Es war die Strafe, für all seine bösen Taten, aber Hermine, sie hatte das verdammt noch mal nicht verdient. Es schien wie eine Art Wachkoma zu sein, in dem sie lag.

Wieder strich er vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht. „Komm schon, gib mir eine Ohrfeige oder brüll mich an, aber gib ein Lebenszeichen von Dir."

Nichts.

Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte, und so lehnte er einfach nur seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken. Er murmelte „Es tut mir so leid." Seine Augen wurden feucht, doch er erlaubte es sich nicht zu weinen. Vorsichtig hob er Hermine hoch, legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und deckte sie erneut zu. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. Sie reagierte auf nichts und hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt auch nur die Augen bewegt. „Du musst schlafen, Hermine. Ich gehe nach nebenan. Wenn etwas ist, dann rufe nach mir." Er strich über ihre Lider und löschte dann das Licht. Als er wieder auf seiner Couch lag, konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was war er doch für ein Idiot, dass er ein junges Mädchen so bedrängte und sich dann wundern, dass sie es nicht aushielt?

Trotz allem gelang es ihm, ein oder zwei Stunden unruhigen Schlafes zu finden. Gegen sechs stand er auf und blickte durch den Türspalt in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt.

Einer Intuition folgend kroch er unter die Decke zu ihr. Dann zog er sie zu sich und drückte sie nur ganz leicht an sich, legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und streichelte ihr den Rücken. Wie erwartet reagierte sie nicht.

„Hör zu, Hermine. Ich werde Dir nie wieder etwas tun. Ich gehe weg. Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen und wir werden uns nie wieder begegnen, nur komm endlich zu Dir."

Scheinbar war das der entscheidende Satz gewesen, denn Hermine blinzelte.

„Hermine?" Er rückte von ihr ab und setzte sich auf.

Sie antwortete nicht, aber eine Träne lief an ihrer rechten Wange herab. Dann setzte sie sich hin, schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stand langsam auf. Sie sah ihn nicht an und verließ einfach den Raum.

Severus starrte ihr nach, bevor er begriff, dass sie jetzt gehen würde. „Hermine, bitte warte, nur eine Sekunde!"

Er holte sie ein und drehte sie zu sich. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und war im nächsten Moment schon durch die Tür.

TBC

* * *

Das ist nun schon das drittemal, dass sich Severus nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Ob er als Konsequenz wirklich die Schule verlässt?

Bitte **reviewed**, wenn ihr wollt, dass das Schreiben weiterhin Spaß macht!

LG,

iome


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo,

seid ihr schon wieder nüchtern nach dem Feuerwhiskey? Wenn ja, dann geht es jetzt weiter und wenn nicht, dann dürft ihr natürlich trotzdem weiterlesen :-)

**Als Dank für eure Reviews gibt es heute Tee/ Kaffee und Kuchen.**

**Seraphime**: Severus weiß selbst doch noch gar nicht, was er fühlt, obwohl er heute vielleicht den ersten richtigen Gedanken diesbezüglich hat. Hermine ist mit den Nerven fertig. Wie sehr sie das mitgenommen hat, zeigt sich sicherlich erst nach und nach. Allerdings zeigt sie sich heute stärker, als gedacht.

**Potter-Crossover**: Ich glaub, Du bist diesmal ein Kapitelchen zurück. Aber das macht ja nix, da hast Du wenigstens dann die Möglichkeit mal zwei Kapitel auf einmal zu verschlingen.

**Schnuffie**: Hermine hat so reagiert, weil sie das erstemal wirkliche Angst vor ihm gehabt hat. Am Anfang hat sie sich geekelt, dann bei der Fastvergewaltigung war sie wütend und jetzt hat sie gewusst, dass er auch brutal werden kann und hatte diesmal Angst, dass er ihr seinen Räumen wieder etwas antun könnte, nachdem er ihr auch noch gedroht hatte. Ich denke der Körper hat einen Schock auf die Situation reagiert hat. Was mit Snape wird, kannst Du ja gleich lesen. Danke für den Rotwein. Woher weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich lieber Rotwein, als Weißwein trinke?

**Suffer**: Schön, dass Dir die Geschichte Spaß macht. Ich glaube nicht, dass in dieser Geschichte irgendwas vorhersehbar war, deswegen dürfte das heutige Kapitel auch wieder ein wenig überraschen.

**Ardsmair**: Severus will den Karren aus dem Dreck ziehen, indem er geht, aber das ist für meine Story nicht so ganz das Richtige, deswegen kann er nicht einfach abhauen. Hermines wohl eher körperliche Reaktion kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Diesmal hatte sie tatsächlich Angst vor ihm.

**Sarah**: Severus hat schon verstanden, dass es so nicht weitergeht, deshalb will er ja verschwinden, nur das geht nicht so einfach. Ich brauche ihn doch noch in der Geschichte.

**BedtimeStory**: Mir tun beide leid. Severus hat sie sicherlich nicht so in die Enge treiben wollen und Hermine hatte echte Angst vor ihm. Das mit der Vernunft, ja, dass ist so eine Sache. Zumindest ein bisschen vernünftiger werden die beiden jetzt.

**Sevena**: Liebe ist für Severus Snape das wohl verwirrendste Gefühl überhaupt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das zuvor schonmal im Leben gefühlt hat. Er kann nicht damit umgehen und er braucht viel Zeit zu erkennen, was er da eigentlich fühlt. Ich denke schon, dass Hermines Reaktion verständlich ist. Sie weiß jetzt, dass er auch brutal werden kann und er hat sie in die Enge gedrängt, ihr gedroht und sie bedrängt. Sie hat Angst und die äußert sich in diesem Fall eher körperlich. Hermine weiß noch gar nicht, dass oder ob sie ihn überhaupt liebt.

**TimespannedSoul**: Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich will auch nicht, dass Severus die Schule verläßt und deshalb tu ich was dagegen. Okay, nicht persönlich. Ich schicke jemand anderen vor. Jemanden, der ein Trauma hat.

**Auriane02**: Danke, dass Du Dich geoutet hast und schön, dass Dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Das mit dem zu Kreuze kriechen wäre jetzt völlig sinnlos und viel zu früh, aber wir halten ihn trotzdem gemeinsam davon ab, zu gehen. Deine Kündigung finde ich niedlich. Das wäre echt ein interessantes Gespräch geworden.

**LucianaBradley**: Danke für das Lob. Nicht nur das siebte Kapitel war heftig, aber natürlich zeigt es schon ganz deutlich, wie schwierig und verstrickt hier die Gefühle und Beziehungen sind. Und ich mache es ihnen in Zukunft nicht leichter.

**Soraya**: Och, ein kleines Review macht mich auch glücklich. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Du jetzt ausgeschlafen bist und dann weiterlesen kannst.

**

* * *

8. Kapitel **

Er stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel und blickte lange nachdenklich auf die Tür. Unschlüssig, was er jetzt machen sollte, sah er sich in seiner Wohnung um. Dann begann er zu packen. Den heutigen Unterricht würde er noch geben und am Abend würde er abreisen. Wohin wusste er noch nicht, aber er verfügte über genügend finanzielle Mittel, um einige Zeit in einem Hotel leben zu können.

Heute hatte er zum Glück nicht die Klasse, in der Hermine war. Nach der letzten Stunde zog er sich in seine Räume zurück und suchte zusammen, was er an Privatsachen hatte. Zwei Taschen standen schon fertig gepackt und magisch verkleinert da. Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis er fertig war. Die ganze Zeit tobte ein Sturm aus Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf. Immer wieder sah er vor sich die Szene, wie er Hermine gestern bedrängt hatte und dann, wie sie da so reglos im Bett lag.

Er setzte sich hin und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Wie war er nur zu dem Mensch geworden, der so was tun konnte? Er hatte ihr jetzt alles angetan, was irgendwie möglich war. Scheiße! Dabei wollte doch nur an seiner Seite haben. Oh Mann, wo kam den dieser Gedanke nun wieder her? Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte nur mit ihr schlafen. Mehr nicht. Oder?

Vielleicht tat es deshalb so weh, zu sehen, wie schlecht es ihr wegen ihm ging. Vielleicht! Er würde es nicht herausfinden können.

Schnell stand er wieder auf, um nicht mehr weitergrübeln zu müssen. Doch das Packen war leider keine geistig herausfordernde Aufgabe und so kam ihm doch nach und nach alles wieder in den Sinn, was sie zusammen gehabt hatten. Verdammt viel Sex. Unheimlich guten Sex sogar. Und es war einfach ein tolles Gefühl gewesen, morgens neben ihr aufzuwachen. Mein Gott, wie hatte er es nur so verbocken können?

In diesem Moment klopfte es. Er reagierte nicht. Wer immer es sein mochte, er wollte niemanden sehen und er würde sich auch von niemandem verabschieden.

Das Klopfen hörte auf, als er nicht reagierte und er wollte gerade tief durchatmen, da öffnete sich die Tür. Hermine stand abwartend da. Als er sie sah fragte sie „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er starrte sie völlig entsetzt an, um dann zu stottern. „Ja ... ja, k...komm rein." Was wollte sie jetzt noch hier? Ihm Vorwürfe machen? Die machte er sich schon selbst.

Severus beschloss sie reden zu lassen und packte einfach weiter. Doch sein Plan ging nicht auf. Sie stand schweigend da, bis er begriff, dass sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Was gibt es noch, Hermine? Wie Du siehst bin ich beim packen."

„Ja, das sehe ich und deswegen bin ich auch hier."

„Ich verstehe nicht?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie bleiben, Professor."

„Wieso? Damit ich Dir noch mehr wehtun kann? Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn."

„Sie sollen auch nicht wegen mir bleiben, sondern wegen des Ordens und wegen Volde... Tom Riddle. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es gut für Ihre Gesundheit wäre, wenn Sie hier weggehen. Oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Das mag sein, aber wenn ich bleibe, dann ist es nicht gut für mich und für Dich erst recht nicht. Seien wir mal ehrlich, Hermine. Für das, was ich bisher mit Dir gemacht habe, würde man mich, wenn Du es irgendwem erzählst, sofort nach Askaban bringen. Sexuelle Übergriffe, versuchte Vergewaltigung, das sind Dinge, die hart bestraft werden und das ist auch richtig so. Deshalb gehe ich weg. Ich bin nur zu feige, mich direkt nach Askaban zu begeben, dass ist alles." Er setzte sich und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor sich. „Ich weiß, dass man Sie jagen würde, Professor. Zuerst nur die Todesser und wenn ich mich jemandem anvertraue, dann auch das Ministerium, aber ich will das nicht. Sie haben eine Aufgabe. Eine, die kein anderer im Orden erfüllen kann. Trauen Sie sich nicht, sich dieser Verantwortung zu entziehen und einfach wegzulaufen."

Er schloss die Augen und atmete mehrfach tief ein und aus, ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich antwortete er. „Wenn ich nicht weggehe, wird es vielleicht wieder passieren. Das kann ich nicht verantworten."

„Nein, das wird es nicht. Sie werden mir nie wieder zu nahe kommen und ich meine NIE."

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Das verspreche ich Dir, hier und jetzt und wenn Du willst leiste ich einen Blutschwur, aber wirst Du es verkraften können, weiterhin bei mir Unterricht zu haben, mich täglich zu sehen?"

Sie schlang die Arme enger um sich und nickte ansatzweise, sah ihn aber nicht an.

„Schau mich bitte an und sag mir, dass Du es ertragen kannst, sonst werde ich gehen." Als sie das nicht tat, legte er ganz langsam und vorsichtig einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Sie zuckte leicht zurück, sah aber auf.

„Ja, ich werde das verkraften. Nun zufrieden, Professor?" Ihre Stimme war trotzig.

„Nein, dass bin ich nicht, aber das liegt nicht an Dir, Hermine. Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich mein Leben lang getan habe. Ich habe gefoltert, vergewaltigt und wenn es unumgänglich war auch getötet. Ich habe es getan, weil es in der entsprechenden Situation nötig war, um zu überleben. Ich habe immer versucht mir einzureden, dass ich so etwas eigentlich nie tun würde, wenn ich nicht ein Spion wäre, aber dass, was ich mit Dir gemacht habe hat mich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich bin genau das Schwein, das der Dunkle Lord in mir sieht."

„Dann versinken Sie meinetwegen in Selbstmitleid. Das ist mir egal. Aber entziehen Sie sich nicht er einzigen ehrenvollen Aufgabe, die sie haben." Sie drehte sich um und er holte sie erst direkt an der Tür ein.

Als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, spürte er, wie sie zusammenzuckte. „Es gibt noch zwei Dinge, die ich Dir sagen will, Hermine."

„Ich will nichts mehr hören, besonders nicht von Ihnen und nehmen Sie Ihre Hand von mir."

Er zuckte zurück und ließ sie los, setzte jedoch trotzdem an. „Hermine, dass was zwischen uns geschehen ist hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Weder freiwillig noch, was viel schlimmer ist, unfreiwillig. Ich schäme mich und es tut mir leid, was ich mit Dir getan habe, aber ich will dass Du weißt, dass nicht alle Männer so sind. Sollte Dich irgendjemand noch einmal so behandeln, wie ich es getan habe, dann hex ihm den schlimmsten Fluch an den Hals. Lass nie wieder zu, dass man Dir so was noch mal antut."

„War's das jetzt? Kann ich gehen?" Sie wendete sich schon von ihm ab.

„Nur noch eins: Danke!"

„Für was?"

„Dafür, dass Du mich nicht nach Askaban bringen lässt und dafür, dass Du gerade hier bist."

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser, Professor Snape."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und rannte zum Astronomieturm. Dort würde Sie allein sein und noch einmal darüber nachdenken können, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte und dann das Thema abschließen. Endgültig, für immer.

Severus ließ sich auf Sofa sinken. Er rief mit 'Accio' den Feuerwhiskey zu sich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. Dieses Mädchen hatte mehr Courage und mehr Kraft, als er es sich hatte träumen lassen. Hätte er nur etwas früher verstanden, dass es längst nicht mehr um Sex ging. Vielleicht hätte er dann alles wieder gutmachen können. Irgendwie! Jetzt hatte er sie ein für alle mal verloren und noch schlimmer: Alles was er gesagt hatte fühlte er auch so. Er sah sich das erst Mal so, wie seine Mitmenschen ihn schon immer wahrnahmen: Als einen bösartiger, brutaler und abscheulicher Mann.

Bisher hatte er immer an seinem Leben gehangen, doch mit einemmal fühlte es sich leer an und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, dass er es weiterleben wollte.

TBC

* * *

So, Severus ist noch da, aber wie geht das mit den beiden weiter. Soviel verrate ich jetzt schonmal: Sie werden nicht einfach wieder übereinander herfallen. Dafür ist einfach zu viel passiert. 

Ein (kleines) **Review**, bitte bitte.

LG,

iome


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo,

heute machen wir einen kleinen Zeitsprung, denn die beiden brauchen ja auch mal ein bisschen Zeit um das alles zu verdauen.

**Danke für eure Reviews!**

**Kathi**: Das 8. Kapitel war zwar schon da, als Du zum 7. gereviewt hast, aber ich will nicht, dass Du denkst, dass ich Dich vergessen habe. Inzwischen weißt Du bestimmt, dass ich Snape nicht habe gehen lassen. Hogwarts ohnen Snape? Das geht einfach nicht. (hoffe mal Rowling denkt auch so, wenn sie den 7. Band schreibt.) Die beiden brauchen einfach Zeit um sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden und damit fangen sie heute im Prinzip erst an.

**Schnuffie**: Sie musste sich ja auch beeilen, sonst wäre er ja weg gewesen. Sie haben sich beide wieder gefangen, zumindest ein bisschen, aber so richtig noch lange nicht. °hicks° Ich bin noch immer blau vom dem Rotwein. Dank der Chips ist mir wenigstens nicht schlecht. Danke!

**BedtimeStory**: Ich denke mal, dass Dir das heutige Kapitel vielleicht wieder ein wenig mehr zusagt. Die sind zwar immer noch recht vernünftig, aber das Ende ist ja schon mal ein kleiner Fortschritt.

**Slytherene**: Wurde auch Zeit, dass Hermine sich wieder benimmt, wie sie selbst. Das was die beiden bisher hatten war der traurige Abklatsch einer Beziehung und irgendwie waren sie so ein bisschen voneinander abhängig. So konnte das nicht gut gehen. Die beiden müssen sich als gleichberechtigt gegenüberstehen, sonst kann das ja nicht funktionieren. Natürlich gibt es ein auslösendes Ereignis, damit die beiden sich näherkommen.

**Potter-Crossover**: Du bist zwar immer noch ein Kapitel hinterher, aber das macht mir gar nichts aus :-) Severus ist natürlich nicht gegangen. Er kann sich ja nicht einfach immer verdrücken.

**Suffer**: Mut gehört zweifellos auch dazu, dass Hermine ihm gegenüber getreten ist, aber ich denke sie hat sich selbst damit auch etwas bewiesen, nämlich, dass er nicht ihr Leben bestimmt.

**DevilEyesX**: Freue mich, dass Du wieder da bist und dass es Dir noch gefällt. Dieses Kapitel gefällt Dir bestimmt, denn es ist – sagen wir mal – nicht unerfreulich.

**Sevena**: Du liegst nicht ganz falsch: Hermine hat noch nicht verstanden, was sie selbst fühlt und wenn man sie vor diesem Kapitel fragen würde, wäre ihre Antwort, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt ist. Severus Reue ist absolut echt. Er geht ihr aus dem Weg und er will sie nicht mehr verletzen.

**Becki**: Na Du kranke Maus, geht es Dir schon besser? Hermine hat sich etwas bewiesen, indem sie Severus bat zu bleiben: Er hat keine Macht über ihr Leben und sie ist stark genug, um damit umgehen zu können, wenn sie so weiterleben wie vorher. Na hoffentlich ist das nicht nur eine Illusion.

**Seraphime**: Recht hast Du: Das ist ein Schutz-/ Abwehrmechanismus. Wie die beiden miteinander umgehen? Ganz einfach : Gar nicht! Zumindest versuchen sie es.

**Soraya**: Ich mag auch große Reviews ;-) aber wenn über kleine freue ich mich genau so. Severus bleibt natürlich. So einfach mache ich es ihm nicht. Er darf sich nicht einfach so verdrücken. Nix da. Was er sich eingebrockt hat, muss er auch ausbaden.

**TimespannedSoul**: Du hast irgendwie was hellseherisches, aber Du bist ein paar Kapitel zu früh dran. Hermine ist so abweisend zu ihm, damit er sie nicht wieder verletzt und sich von ihr fernhält.

**

* * *

9. Kapitel**

Ab dem Tag ihrer Aussprache gab es keinerlei Kontakt mehr zwischen Severus Snape und Hermine Granger. Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg, wo sie nur konnten. Severus nahm seine Mahlzeiten jetzt generell in seinen Räumen ein, so dass sie sich nicht in der Großen Halle begegneten. Trafen sie in einem Flur aufeinander, ließen sie so viel Abstand zwischen sich, wie nur möglich war. In den Unterrichtsstunden suchte Severus nicht mehr ihren Blick und Hermine schaute nur nach vorn an die Tafel, wenn es unumgänglich war. Das die Ferien bald bevorstanden, kam beiden gelegen.

Am Anfang ihres siebten Schuljahres fragte Hermine bei Professor McGonagall nach, ob sie Zaubertränke nicht abwählen könnte, doch diese schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf und erklärte ihr, dass sie die Kurse, die sie zu Beginn des sechsten Jahres gewählt hatte auch beenden müsste. Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen und beschloss dem Fach zumindest nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, als unbedingt nötig. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht völlig von dem erholt, was Snape ihr angetan hatte. Es war weniger die versuhte Vergewaltigung, die sie irgendwie weggesteckt hatte, als vielmehr der Moment in dem er sie in seinem Klassenzimmer bedrängt hatte.

Noch mehr setzte ihr zu, wie ihre körperliche Reaktion darauf ausgefallen war. Ohne Kontrolle darüber zu haben, war sie einfach nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich zu rühren. Was sie aus dieser Starre befreit hatte, begriff sie auch nicht. Schon oft war sie nachts schweißgebadet aufgewacht, weil sie geträumt hatte, wieder in diesem Zustand zu sein.

An einem Nachmittag in der ersten Schulwoche stand sie an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete, wie Harry und Ron im See um die Wette schwammen. Sie lächelte über die beiden Kindsköpfe, die beide auf die eine oder andere Art versuchten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Wie geht es Dir, Hermine?" kam da plötzlich eine Stimme von links hinter ihr. Sie schnellte herum und stand vor Snape. Obwohl sie eigentlich von sich selbst geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr so schreckhaft sei, trat sie automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

Er sah dem Schrecken in ihren Augen und es verletzte ihn, doch dann besann er sich, dass sie jedes Recht hatte, wegen ihm erschrocken zu sein. „Keine Angst, ich bin nicht hier, um Dir etwas zu tun. Ich möchte Dich nur etwas fragen." sagte er beschwichtigend.

Sie hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt, lehnte sich jedoch in offensichtlich gespielter Gelassenheit wieder an den Baum und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Dann presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor. „Um was geht es?"

„Das was ich bereits fragte. Bitte sag mir, wie es Dir geht."

„Gut."

„Ich frage nicht ohne Grund, Hermine und ich bitte Dich ehrlich zu sein. Du hast mir vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, Du könntest damit leben, mich täglich zu sehen und meinen Unterricht ertragen. Jetzt fragst Du Professor McGonagall, ob Du Zaubertränke verlassen kannst. Deshalb will ich noch einmal von Dir wissen, ob Du das durchstehst, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Denn wenn nicht, dann werde ich gehen."

Hermine seufzte fast unhörbar. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber selbst wenn nicht - das Thema hatten wir doch schon einmal. Sie können nicht weggehen."

„Doch, das kann ich. Ich werde eine Auszeit bis Ende des Schuljahres nehmen. Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen müssen." Er ging zurück Richtung Schule, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

Hermine blickte ihm nach. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nach fast vier Monaten wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Im ersten Augenblick hatte sie ein wenig Angst vor ihm gehabt, doch dann nahm sie beunruhigender Weise wahr, dass sie ihm nachstarrte und unsicher war, ob sie wirklich wollte, dass er ging.

Als sie ihn einholte war er noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. „Warte, Severus!"

Er war erstaunt, dass sie ihm folgte und noch mehr, dass sie seinen Vornamen wieder verwendete.

Sie stellte sich vor ihn. „Renn nicht einfach weg. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Du gehen sollst. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es verkrafte."

„Mag sein, aber ich will Dir das Leben nicht noch schwerer machen, als nötig. Ich werde gehen."

„Nein, wirst Du nicht. Es ist jetzt schon so lange her. Lass es gut sein. Ich komme schon klar. In den letzten Monaten ging es auch." Dann ließ sie ihn stehen und kehrte zu ihrem Platz am Baum zurück.

Er stand da und sah ihr nach. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass sie nicht länger das kleine unschuldig aussehende Mädchen war, sondern eine Wandlung durchgemacht hatte. Sie war zu einer jungen und vor allem starken Frau geworden. Zu einer, bei der er noch mehr bedauerte, dass er nie wieder die Chance haben würde, sie für sich zu gewinnen.

Sein Leben war nach ihr wieder so einsam geworden, wie es vorher auch gewesen war. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht mit einer anderen Schülerin eingelassen. Zum einen fand er keine aufregend genug, zum andern hatte er echte Angst rausgeschmissen zu werden und zum dritten war er sich ganz und gar unsicher, ob er nicht auch bei einem anderen Mädchen doch wieder gewalttätig werden würde.

Außerdem, und das war wohl das Wichtigste, konnte er Hermine so oder so nicht aus seinem Kopf verdrängen. Er dachte oft an sie, an die Nächte mit ihr und auch an seine Taten. Es war weniger die Fast-Vergewaltigung, die ihn so schmerzte. Da hatte er eine Ausrede vor sich selbst, aber das er sie nach ihrem Rückzug so bedrängt hatte und so dicht dran gewesen war, sie zu etwas zu zwingen, dass sie nicht wollte, das lastete schwer auf ihm.

Severus sah sie an, wie sie da noch immer an dem Baum lehnte und auf den See starrte. Er wollte so gern noch einmal mit ihr reden. Ob sie es wohl zuließ, dass er sich noch einmal bei ihr entschuldigte?

Hermine spürte, dass er sie noch immer betrachtete. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sie sich um und sah ihm genau in die Augen. Für einen Moment versank sie darin und fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als sie einfach ungezügelt übereinander hergefallen waren. Erstaunt nahm sie wahr, dass er auf sie zu kam. Sie wendete den Blick nicht ab und Severus nahm es als gutes Zeichen auf.

„Hermine, ich will Dich zu nichts drängen, aber würdest Du es in Erwägung ziehen, heute Abend in meinen Räumen mit mir zusammen zu essen und Dich mit mir auszusprechen?"

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich Deine Räume jemals wieder betrete?"

„Du weißt, dass ich Dir nie wieder wehtun werde. Ich denke nur, zwischen uns ist noch immer vieles Ungesagt und wahrscheinlich würde es uns beiden gut tun, uns auszusprechen, meinst Du nicht?"

„Was gibt es denn noch zu reden?"

„Nichts, schon gut .." Severus ließ, auf für ihn ganz untypische Weise, den Kopf hängen und ging.

Die Sonne ging unter und Hermine fing an, zu frieren. Sie winkte den Jungs zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Ohne es zu merken lenkte sie ihre Schritte Richtung Kerker. Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie vor Severus Tür und klopfte nach kurzem Zögern an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das Richtige tat, doch irgendwie hatte sie heute wieder einen Hauch Vertrauen in ihn gewonnen.

Severus öffnete fast sofort. Er hatte, seinem Gesichtsaudruck zufolge, ganz offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen würde. Nun, das war nur gerecht, denn ihr selbst ging es ja nicht anders.

Wortlos ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf die Lehne seiner Couch. „Fang schon an, Severus. Was gibt es noch zu reden"

„Ich... ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Du doch noch herkommst. Bitte setzt Dich. Ich werde uns schnell ein Abendessen herbringen lassen."

„Glaubst Du wir haben hier ein Date oder was? Sag mir einfach, was Du meinst mir noch sagen zu müssen und dann gehen ich zurück in den Turm."

„Bitte Hermine, setzt Dich. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns hier drei Sätze an den Kopf werfen und dann stürmt einer von uns davon. Bitte!"

Genervt stöhnt Hermine auf, setzte sich aber auf die Couch. Dank einiger Zaubersprüche und der fleißigen Hauselfen von Hogwarts war das Zimmer nach fünf Minuten ordentlich und vor ihnen standen belegte Brote, Rotwein und Wasser. Hermine entschied sich keinen Alkohol in seiner Gegenwart anzurühren und hielt sich an das Wasser. Sie aßen still, bis Severus irgendwann aufstand, sich zu ihr setzte und das Wort ergriff.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Hermine, dass was alles zwischen uns passiert ist, tut mir unendlich leid. Ich drücke mich schon wieder falsch aus. Mir tut leid, was ich Dir angetan habe. Du solltest wissen, dass ich es nicht vergessen habe. Ich will mir nicht anmaßen zu sagen, dass ich genau so leide, wie Du es wahrscheinlich tust, aber glaube mir bitte, das Scham und Schuldgefühle auch wehtun."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hoffte, dass sie sie nicht zurückziehen würde und wirklich, sie tat es nicht.

„Kannst Du Dich noch erinnern, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich mich das erst mal so fühle, wie mich immer alle sehen?"

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. Was sollte das hier bloß werden?

„Weißt Du, seit Du weggegangen bist, fühle ich mich ständig so. Ich habe es lange nicht begriffen und ich weiß, dass Du es wahrscheinlich nicht hören willst, weil ich es ja selbst kaum glaube, aber ich habe mir nach langer Zeit eingestanden, woran es liegt, dass mich das auch so mitnimmt."

Sie zog ihre Hand weg und stand auf. „Weißt Du, Du hast so Recht. Ich will es nicht hören. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, was ich hier tue. Ich werde gehen."

„Nein, bitte bleib. Ich werde es nicht aussprechen. Ich wüsste nur gern, ob Du mir vielleicht irgendwann in ferner Zukunft verzeihen kannst."

Sie ließ sich zurück auf Sofa sinken und blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Ist das alles, warum ich hier bin? Das Du eine Absolution von mir haben willst? Vergiss es!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte doch nur, dass Du weißt, dass Du mir wichtig bist und dass ich es wirklich bereue. Ich werde Dir weder zu nahe kommen, noch verlange ich irgendwas von Dir. Ich möchte nur, dass Du weißt, dass Du immer auf mich zählen kannst, wenn Du ein Problem hast oder Hilfe brauchst."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke. Ich habe genug Freunde und zwar welche, die mir noch nicht so wehgetan haben, wie Du."

Wieder griff er nach ihrem Arm, immer darauf bedacht sie in keinster Weise einzuzwängen. „Ich möchte doch nur, dass Du wieder Teil meines Lebens bist, Hermine. In irgendeiner Form. Bitte!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Du auf die verrückte Idee kommst, dass ich je wieder ein Teil Deines Lebens sein werde oder das auch nur möchte. Schlag Dir das aus dem Kopf. Ich … „

Das war der Moment, in dem er seine Lippen einfach auf ihre drückte. Er hielt sie nicht fest und löste sich auch nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder von ihr. Er wusste, sie würde jetzt gehen und er hatte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht, mit seiner Einladung, also hatte er beschlossen, ihre Lippen noch ein einziges Mal zu kosten.

Wie erwartet traf ihn sofort eine Ohrfeige, doch danach sprang Hermine nicht auf und schrie ihn an, sondern blickte ihn eine zeitlang nur an, fixierte seine Augen und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wieso sich das so gut angefühlt hatte.

Langsam beugte sie sich nach vorn zu ihm und gab den Kuss zurück. Genau so kurz und hauchzart, wie der, den sie von ihm erhalten hatte, dann rannte sie hinaus und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Severus saß da und war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Noch Minuten später sah er auf den Fleck, auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte, spürte noch ihre Lippen auf seinen und versuchte zu ergründen, was gerade geschehen war.

TBC

* * *

Jetzt ist das Gefühlschaos perfekt und alles wieder offen. Was denkt ihr, werden die beiden jetzt tun?

(Ach ja, dass da unten ist **der Button zum reviewen**. Der freut sich immer ganz schlimm, wenn er benutzt wird.)

LG,

iome


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo,

ähm, das ist heute mit Sicherheit eines der kürzesten Kapitel, dass ich je geschrieben habe, aber mehr gab es einfach nicht zu sagen. Außerdem geht es ja morgen schon weiter und das morgige Kapitel ist doppelt so lang. Also bitte nicht schlagen ...

**Wie immer herzlichen Danke für eure Reviews! **Ich spendiere zumWochenende einfach mal eine Runde guten Rotwein (Schnuffie: danke für die Idee).

**Suffer**: Ich kann Dich noch überraschen? Das ist doch mal was. Das tue ich gerne. Ich mag das auch, wenn es mal eine Wendung gibt, die absolut unvorhersehbar ist und ich mit nichts rechne.

**Seraphime**: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich habe vor fast 10 Jahren ziemlich genau das gleiche erlebt, wie Du – alter bösartiger Prüfer, der an allem was rumzumeckern hatte, aber bei mir hat er nix gefunden, hihi. Zur Story: Klar kann ich was dagegen machen, dass die beiden sich nicht sagen, was sie empfinden, aber ob die Liebeserklärung so ausfällt, wie sich das die meisten hier vorstellen, wage ich zu bezweifeln.

**Schnuffie**: Danke für das 100. Review! Angefressen trifft es absolut und verunsichert erst recht. Aber das gibt sich. Sie werden heute miteinander sprechen. Mal schauen, was da rauskommt.

**Chromoxid**: Nettes Wortspiel.

**DevilEyesX**: Na dann will ich Dich mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.

**Ardsmair**: So in etwa, obwohl sie sich darüber heute schon mal klar wird. Was sie mit dem neuen Wissen anfängt ist aber eine ganz andere Sache.

**Sarah**: Sie gehen sich zwar nicht aus dem Weg, sondern redden miteinander, aber von Vertrauen ist Hermine noch meilenweit entfernt.

**Slytherene**: Mit dem Kuss und der Ohrfeige: Da sag ich nur: Selektive Wahrnehmung. Mit der Ohrfeige hatte er ja schon gerechnet. Übrigens: Das Ende des letzten Kapitels mag ja romantisch gewesen sein, aber es ist doch wohl klar, dass das jetzt nicht so weiter geht, oder?

**Timespanned Soul**: Warum ihn Hermine geküsst hat? Das weiß sie selbst noch nicht und sie kommt erst langsam dahinter.

**LucianaBradley**: Ich schreibe halt gern Cliffhanger, obwohl ich den gar nicht so schlimm fand. Wie? Hermine stellt sich zu sehr an? Nö, die weiß doch noch gar nicht, was sie eigentlich fühlt.

**Sevena**: Achterbahnfahren macht Spaß, von daher, weißt Du jetzt, warum ich euch das antue... Hermine ist doch noch völlig durcheinander. Sie hat damit zu kämpfen, dass sie noch gar nicht weiß, was sie fühlt, aber heute gehen ihre Gedanken mal in die richtige Richtung. Das mit dem ewigen Gewarte auf neue Kapitel finde ich genauso schlimm, wie Du. Klar kann nicht jeder jeden Tag updaten (verlangt ja auch gar keiner), aber wenn ich ein halbes Jahr auf ein neues Kapitel warten muss, kann ich eine Geschichte noch mal von vorn anfangen, weil ich nix mehr weiß. Das finde ich auch immer nicht so toll.

**Auriane02**: Die Gefühle entwirren wir heute schon mal, aber die Konsequenzen, die gezogen werden, sind sicher noch nicht die erwünschten.

**Soraya**: Och, ich denke, das weiß Severus jetzt schon ein Weilchen, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die erst langsam dahintersteigt. P.S.: Ich drück ganz fest die Daumen!

**Granger79**: So so, Du bist also von mir abhängig? Na ich bin ja kein Unmensch und werde das nicht ausnutzen. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn Du nicht immer zum reviewen kommst. Mit Deiner Vermutung liegst Du nicht ganz falsch, aber Du bist ein bisschen schneller, als die beiden. Sie werden sich aus dem Weg gehen, aber erst nachdem sie noch mal miteinander gesprochen haben.

**

* * *

10. Kapitel**

Hermine war absolut verwirrt und zog sich an den einzigen Ort zurück, an dem sie ganz sicher ihre Ruhe haben würde. Sie stieg, wie immer, wenn sie nachdenken musste, auf den Astronomieturm.

Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sie zu küssen und was noch schlimmer war, sie hatte ihn zurückgeküsst. Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung, zog ihre Knie zu sich heran und versuchte ihren Kopf leer zu kriegen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war viel zu verwirrt, um an etwas anders zu denken, als die letzten paar Sekunden mit ihm.

Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er nur die Dreistigkeit haben können, sie zu küssen nach allem, was passiert war? Sie zweifelt langsam an seinem Verstand und auch an ihrem eigenen. Schließlich hatte sie ihm nicht widerstehen können und ihn zurückgeküsst. War sie verrückt geworden?

Der Mann war schuld daran, dass sie noch immer Albträume hatte. Er war es, der sie zweimal zu etwas hatte nötigen wollen. Er war es, der über sie hergefallen war, sie fast vergewaltigt und der sie geschlagen hatte. Er war zudem ihr Lehrer und ein Todesser und - .

- und er war der Mann, der sie umsorgt hatte, sie tröstete, sich um sie kümmerte und für sie seinen Beruf aufgegeben hätte, wenn sie es zugelassen hätte.

Plötzlich begriff Hermine, das Severus Snape auch der Mann war, den ihr Körper wollte und ihr Geist so sehr begehrte. Sie war nie der Illusion verfallen, dass sie die Nächte mit ihm nicht vermisste, aber sie hatte bis jetzt nicht verstanden, dass ihr mehr von ihm fehlte. Seine Art sie anzuschauen und ihr das Gefühl zu geben schön und begehrenswert zu sein oder seine Art, sie im Schlaf ganz dicht zu sich zu ziehen und den Kopf in ihren Haaren zu vergraben, seine eigensinnige Art von Humor und auch sein verschmitztes Lächeln, wenn er sie neckte.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und ihre Haare flatterten im Wind über die Brüstung. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie konnte sich doch nicht in diesen Mann verliebt haben. War sie denn irre? Auf keinen Fall konnte sie diesem Gefühl nachgeben. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen und spürte wieder seinen Kuss.

Wie um die Augen vor den Tatsachen zu verschliessen, legte sie die Hände auf ihre Augen. Doch ein Geräusch neben ihr veranlasste sie aufzublicken. Es war Severus.

„Ist es für auch so verwirrend, wie für mich?" Severus setzte sich, mit einem gewissen Abstand, neben sie.

Sie ging nicht auf seine Frage ein. „Woher wusstest Du, wo ich bin?"

„Ich habe Deine Mähne über das Geländer wehen sehen, als ich Dich draußen gesucht habe."

Sie erwiderte nichts und verfiel in ein Schweigen, was er eine Weile mit ihr teilte. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und nahm sie sanft in seine. „Hermine, dass was ich Dir sagen wollte – es muss raus. Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt. Ich weiß, dass das weder eine Entschuldigung für meine Handlungen ist, noch ein Grund mir zu vergeben, aber ich musste es Dir einfach sagen."

„Meinst Du, dass habe ich nicht begriffen? Ich habe vorhin gewusst, was Du mir sagen wolltest. Ich kann es nur nicht akzeptieren, genau so wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass ich das gleiche fühle."

Sein Kopf schnellte zu ihr herum, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. „Ist das Dein Ernst?"

„Leider ja, aber ich werde diesem Gefühl auf keinen Fall nachgeben. Ich bin nicht bereit mein Leben lang zwischen Zuneigung und Angst zu schwanken, wenn ich an Dich denke."

Er ließ ihre Hand los. „Ich verstehe."

„Und wirst Du es auch akzeptieren?"

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl? Ja, ich werde es akzeptieren und ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir den Rest Deiner Schulzeit nicht mehr miteinander reden, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten und nickte. Dann hörte sie, wie er auf sie zukam und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er hockte vor ihr, zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung, gegen die sie sich nicht wehrte und flüsterte „Es tut mir so leid." Dann war er auf einmal verschwunden.

Hermine ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm und einer verlorenen Chance auf Glück nachtrauerte oder ob sie froh war, dass die Sache einen Abschluss gefunden hatte.

TBC

* * *

Keine Angst, es ist noch nicht zu Ende, obwohl ich daran gedacht hatte, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, aber ich habe es einfach nicht fertig gebracht und den beiden und euch noch zwei weitere Kapitel geschenkt, in denen sie zusammen finden oder sich endgültig zerstreiten können.

LG,

iome


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,

heute bin ich extrem in Eile. Ich habe gestern sage und schreibe 8 (in Worten ACHT) Stunden auf der Autobahn festgesessen. Sonst brauche ich für die Strecke 3 Stunden und wenn ich mich beeile noch nicht mal das. Aber der Stau durch die Herbstferien macht auch vor Pendlern nicht halt. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt mit allem, was ich vor meinem Urlaub noch erledigen will und muss ziemlich in Verzug und kann deshalb **heute die Reviews nicht einzeln beantworten**. Trotzdem sei euch natürlich gesagt, dass ich mich über jedes einzelne wie verrückt freue und süchtig danach bin.

**Danke an alle, die gereviewt haben, als da wären**: **Kathi, Schnuffie, Chromoxid, Slytherene, Sarah, Seraphime, Becki **(Gute Besserung! Scheinst das Schlimmste ja schon überstanden zu haben.), **Sevena** (die Achterbahnfahrt geht auch heute noch weiter), **Timespanned Soul, Suffer und Ardsmair.**

**

* * *

11. Kapitel**

Wochen und Monate vergingen, in denen die beiden sich weder ansahen, noch ein einziges Wort miteinander wechselten. Severus vermied es genau so sorgfältig ihr über den Weg zu laufen, wie sie es vermied auch nur eine Minute länger in seinem Unterrichtsraum zu verbringen, als irgendwie nötig.

Für beide war die Situation eigentlich unerträglich und doch lebten sie nach außen hin weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Hermines Freunde hatte weder von der Affäre noch von deren Ende etwas mitbekommen, noch nahmen sie wahr, dass ihr etwas auf der Seele lastete.

Severus hatte keine so engen Vertrauten, dass jemand etwas hätte merken können. Er war und blieb der gleiche gefürchtete Bastard, als der er auch vorher schon verschrien war.

Während Hermine einfach versuchte die Gefühle so lange zu verdrängen, bis sie irgendwann nachlassen würden, krankte Severus daran, dass er es in all der Zeit nicht schaffte die Gedanken an Hermine beiseite zu schieben. Er dachte fast ohne Unterbrechung an sie. Es war so unerträglich, dass er kaum noch schlief. Oft, wenn er wusste, dass sie morgen wieder Unterricht bei ihm haben würde, konnte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun und wälzte sich mit einer Mischung aus Schuldgefühlen und Sehnsucht von einer Seite auf die andere.

Hermine versuchte jeden Gedanken an ihn zu unterbinden, merkte aber schnell, dass das nicht funktioniert, wenn man gleichzeitig versucht demjenigen, an den man nicht denken will, ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Also schob sie nur ihre Gefühle von sich weg. Immer wieder redete sie sich ein, dass diese Verliebtheit und die Sehnsucht nach ihm nachlassen oder sogar aufhören würden. Doch das taten sie nicht. Je näher die Prüfungen und damit auch der Zeitpunkt, ab dem sie ihn nicht wieder sehen würde, rückten, desto mehr drängten sich ihre Gefühle zurück in ihr Bewusstsein. Es gab kein Entkommen davor.

Einen Monat vor den Abschlussprüfungen hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und beschloss, dass sie so, wie es jetzt war weder die Schule noch ihn hinter sich lassen konnte. Sie ging am Freitagabend nach dem Essen in der Großen Halle zu seinem Büro. Er reagierte nicht auf ihr Klopfen und so ging sie weiter zu seinen Privaträumen und versuchte dort ihr Glück.

Sie erschrak sich sehr, als seine Stimme von hinten an ihr Ohr drang. „Hallo Miss Granger. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie drehte sich um und erschrak erneut. Er sah schlecht aus. In all den Monaten hatte sie es vermieden, ihn auch nur anzusehen. Jetzt stand er vor, ihr ohne den vertrauten Glanz in den Augen, aber dafür mit Augenringen bis zum Kinn. „Ich wollte zu Dir; mit Dir sprechen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Miss Granger." sagte er in scharfem Ton.

Ihr entging weder die förmliche Anrede noch sein Tonfall. „Das mag sein, aber es ist notwendig."

„Nein." war seine schlichte Antwort. Dann verschwand er blitzschnell in seinen Räumen und Hermine starrte ihm nach. So einfach würde sie sich nicht abfertigen lassen. Sie klopfte wie wild an die Tür, versuchte sogar sie mit dem Passwort zu öffnen, dass sie noch von früher kannte, doch beides blieb ohne Erfolg. Nach einer Viertelstunde gab sie auf und lehnte sich an die kühle Säule gegenüber der Tür. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

Drinnen stand Severus still an der Wand neben der Tür, hoffte und wartete, dass sie bald aufgeben würde, erstaunt über ihren unbedingten Willen, mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Jetzt, nachdem er sich fast mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, dass er sie in einem Monat für immer verlieren würde, konnte er nicht verkraften, dass sie da draußen stand und ihm neue Hoffnung vermittelte.

Er wartete über eine Stunde, bis er es wagte die Tür zu öffnen, um einen Spaziergang zu machen, der Klarheit in seine Gedanken bringen sollte. Er trat auf den Korridor und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Hermine saß an die Säule gelehnt gegenüber seiner Tür. Sie sah auf, als sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hörte und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Severus, wir müssen miteinander sprechen und wenn ich Dich dafür belagern muss, werde ich es tun."

Er kam auf sie zu, reichte ihr eine Hand, an der sie sich hochzog und sie gingen wortlos in seine Räume. Er bot ihr mit einer Geste einen Platz an und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, darauf bedacht, genug Abstand zu ihr zu lassen, um keine Vertrautheit heraufzubeschwören.

„Sag mir, was Dir auf dem Herzen lastet und dann geh bitte. Ich habe heute noch etwas vor."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nichts, was wir in fünf Minuten besprechen können. Wenn Du heute keine Zeit hast, werde ich wann anders wiederkommen. Sag mir bitte wann Du Zeit hast."

Severus stöhnte unterdrückt auf. „Schon gut, scheinbar kann ich nichts dagegen tun, dass Du mit mir reden willst. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich wollte nur einen Spaziergang machen."

„Gut, dann setzt Dich bitte zu mir."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Hermine. Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, dass ..."

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ja, ich weiß. Das ist es ja, worüber ich mit Dir sprechen muss und nun setzt Dich zu mir."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick setzte sein Gehirn aus. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie hier war, um ... Nein, er durfte sich den Luxus, sich das einzubilden, nicht erlauben. Er setzte sich neben sie, war aber darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, den mentalen Abstand zu wahren und seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Severus, ich denke ich sollte etwas loswerden, bevor ich die Schule verlasse. Weißt Du, es ist jetzt über ein Jahr her, dass wir aufgehört haben uns zu treffen. Ich habe sehr viel Zeit gehabt über alles nachzudenken, auch über unser Gespräch auf dem Turm." Sie atmete tief durch. „Damals war ich wirklich noch nicht in der Lage Dir zu verzeihen und erst recht nicht, meinen Gefühlen nachzugeben, aber jetzt –„

Severus stockte der Atem, als sie eine Pause machte.

„Nun, ich denke, dass ich Dir längst verziehen habe. Alles, was darüber hinausgeht werden wir – vorausgesetzt Du fühlst noch das gleiche für mich – erst wieder entdecken müssen."

Er schwieg, brachte einfach kein Wort heraus, sah sie einfach nur weiter an. Hermine konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. „Bitte sag etwas, Severus! Es ist jetzt nicht mehr wie damals. Wir sind nicht mehr Schülerin und Lehrer, zumindest nicht mehr sehr lange und ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Naivchen, dass nicht sieht, dass jeder Mensch mehrere Seiten hat." Sie rutschte zu ihm heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Sag mir, ob wir es noch einmal miteinander versuchen wollen."

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie von sich weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann das nicht. Ich bin Dir sehr dankbar, dass Du mir verziehen hast und es erleichtert mich, aber wir können das nicht noch einmal von vorn beginnen." Damit stand er auf und bat sie zu gehen.

„Das ist alles? Du willst mir nicht sagen, ob Du noch etwas für mich fühlst und lässt mich einfach so ziehen? Das kannst Du nicht ernst meinen."

„Doch, das kann ich. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, dass noch einmal durchzustehen. Du hast es mir mit Deinem Hiersein so schon schwerer gemacht, was kein Vorwurf sein soll. Es mag selbstsüchtig sein, aber ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, Dich wieder in meinen Armen zu halten und dann vielleicht doch wieder zu verlieren. Es wäre mein Ende und nun geh bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte Hermine geh!"

„Nein. Wie lange wollen wir dieses Spielchen noch weitertreiben. Ich werde nicht einfach gehen."

„Warum zwingst Du mich, Dir noch einmal wehzutun, Hermine? Muss ich Dich wirklich erst beleidigen oder verletzen, damit Du einsiehst, dass ich nicht der Richtige für Dich bin?"

„Versuche es nur! Ich habe meinen Zauberstab dabei und ich werde Dir einen Fluch anhexen, wenn Du das tust. Versteh doch, ich weiß diesmal, was mich erwartet. Das hier ist unsere letzte Chance. Vielleicht werden wir uns nach meiner Schulzeit nie wieder sehen, wenn Du mich jetzt wirklich wegschickst."

Er ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände in seine uns sagte mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich weiß und so leid es mir tut, es ist für uns beide besser. Bitte geh jetzt. Was immer Du sagst, wird meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich liebe Dich und ich will nur das Beste für Dich, das musst Du mir glauben, und ich bin bei weitem nicht das Beste für Dich, eher das Gegenteil."

Sie brachte keinen Ton mehr hinaus und ließ sich von ihm aus der Tür schieben. Erst als sie wieder an der kalten Säule lehnte wurde ihr klar, wie sehr er sie lieben und sich selbst hassen musste, um das zu tun.

TBC

* * *

Nun haben wir nur noch ein Kapitel vor uns. Ob sie sich wohl doch noch kriegen? Was meint ihr?

Liebe Grüße,

iome


	12. Chapter 12

Hallihallo,

so, heute habe ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit. Gestern habe ich noch wie eine Verrückte gepackt und geschuftet und jetzt kann der Urlaub losgehen. Puh, das wird auch Zeit. Sonne, ich komme!

Aber vorher bekommt ihr natürlich noch das letzte Kapitel zu lesen. Alles andere wäre fies.

**Ich danke allen, die gereviewt haben! Ich gebe euch einen Kürbissaft aus, was ja zu Halloween irgendwie passt. **

Reviewantworten gibt es diesmal ganz am Ende, damit ich nicht vorher versehendlich etwas verrate!

**

* * *

**

**12. Kapitel**

Severus ging an seinen Tränkeschrank und zog ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. Er betrachtete es lange und seine Gedanken schweiften wild umher. Irgendwann fixierte sich sein Blick wieder darauf und er öffnete es, brachte es aber nicht fertig, es anzusetzen und zu leeren. Er verschloss das Gefäß wieder und stellte es weg – wie schon so viele Male zuvor.

Er hatte sich schon so oft vorgenommen, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und endlich all den Schmerz loszuwerden, doch auch heute hatte er wieder nicht den Mut gehabt. Bisher hatte ihn immer abgehalten, dass er noch einen winzigen Hauch Hoffnung hatte, wieder mit Hermine zusammen zu kommen, doch nach heute Abend ... Es war die Wahrheit gewesen, dass er es nicht überleben würde sie noch einmal zu verletzen oder zu verlieren und es war auch die Wahrheit gewesen, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient hatte, als ihn. Es war ihm selbst erst Sekunden vor seiner Antwort klar geworden, aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Für sie war es so besser.

Selbst wenn er ihr jetzt das Herz brach, würde sie es überleben. Sobald sie die Schule endgültig verlassen hatte, würde sie ihn schnell vergessen. Vielleicht lernte sie bei ihrem Studium jemanden kennen, der ihr gut tat. Er hingegen würde mit dem Schmerz weiterleben. Das würde schon gehen und wenn nicht, dann würde er vielleicht doch irgendwann den Mut finden, dass Fläschchen zu leeren.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass der Schlaf ihn übermannen würde. Doch er lag auch nach Stunden noch wach und so beschloss er seinen Spaziergang nachzuholen. Jetzt würde er wenigstens allein sein.

Er zog sich an und ging durch die milde Frühlingsnacht. Der Mond schien hell genug, so dass er auf dem Weg, den er seit seiner Kindheit kannte, kein Licht brauchte. Langsam ging er zum See. Diesen Platz hatte er immer geliebt, schon seit über 25 Jahren. Früher hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, wie es hier nachts sein musste, ohne die lärmenden und störenden Mitschüler, ohne Aufsichtslehrer. Heute wünschte er sich, es gäbe irgendwen in seinem Leben, mit dem er die Stille und die Schönheit teilen könnte. Langsam ging er zwischen den Bäumen am Ufer entlang.

Er betrachtet, wie sich das Mondlicht auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte. Für einen winzigen Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte Hermine heute nicht weggeschickt, doch dann beschloss er die Vernunft siegen zu lassen.

Leider sind Gefühle jedoch nicht einfach abschaltbar und so überschwemmten bald wieder Gedanken an Hermine seinen Kopf.

Langsam lief er weiter um den See. Am Steg angekommen blickte er hinaus auf das ruhige Wasser und sah am an anderen Ende einen schwarzen Schatten. Die Bretter knarrten unter seinen Füßen, während er auf die dunkle Gestalt zuging. Als er näher kam erkannte er einen menschlichen Umriss und als er weiter darauf zulief bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.

Hermine saß am Rand des Steges, ließ ein Bein über dem Wasser baumeln und hatte sich an den letzten Pfosten gelehnt. Severus wusste, dass sie ihn gehört hatte und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. „Was machst Du um diese Zeit noch hier draußen?"

„Nachdenken und Du darfst raten über wen. Du hast drei Versuche."

Er lächelte in sich hinein und schwieg. Erst nach einiger Zeit fragte er. „Und bist Du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?"

„Und welches sollte das sein, Severus?"

„Nun, ob Du mich hasst oder immer noch in mich verliebt bist zum Beispiel."

„Das weißt Du. Ich habe es Dir vor ein paar Stunden erst gesagt."

„Du wirst jemand anderen finden, für den Du das gleiche empfindest."

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." Sie schloss die Augen und für einen Moment konnte Severus sie ungestört im Mondlicht betrachten. Dann sprach sie weiter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Du verstehst, wie sehr ich Dich liebe, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du wissen kannst, was dazugehört, das wegzustecken, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Das werde ich für keinen Anderen noch mal tun. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, dass ich zulassen werde, je wieder so viel für jemanden zu empfinden. Dafür tut das hier viel zu weh."

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Bisher hatte er gedacht, es ginge um eine Verliebtheit, aber nicht um so tiefe Gefühle ihrerseits. Was sie gesagt hatte, machte ihn nachdenklich. Er starrten in Gedanken versunken auf die reflektierende Wasseroberfläche.

Hermines Worte waren keine Frage gewesen, nur eine Feststellung. Es gab keine richtige oder falsche Antwort darauf. Es gab nur die Möglichkeit zu gehen oder zu bleiben. Er blieb.

Einige Minuten lang saßen sie einfach nur zusammen auf diesem Steg und schwiegen. Schließlich räusperte Severus sich. Trotzdem krächzte seine Stimme, als er zu sprechen anfing. Er hatte beschlossen, ihr etwas von sich zu offenbaren.

Mit viel Überwindung und ohne sie anzusehen erzählt er ihr, dass er am Nachmittag fast Gift genommen hätte, weil er nicht wusste wie er ohne sie leben sollte.

Hermine blinzelte Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Wimpern fingen und rutschte zu ihm hinüber. „Wir lieben uns beide. Warum willst Du nicht zulassen, dass wir miteinander glücklich werden?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Ich denke, dass einfach zu viel zwischen uns gewesen ist. Es wird auf Dauer nicht gut gehen. Ich ...

Vielleicht können wir so was wie Freunde sein. Ich weiß, ich habe Dich das vor langer Zeit schon mal gefragt, aber wärst Du jetzt dazu bereit?"

„Nein, ich will verdammt noch mal keine Freundin sein, Severus. Ich will Dich! Komplett! Mit allen Macken, liebenswerten und gefährlichen Seiten und wenn Du Angst hast mich noch mal zu verletzten, werde ich einfach den Spieß umdrehen. Es ist seit langem nicht mehr so leicht mich zu überrumpeln. Frag Draco Malfoy. Er hat vor ein paar Wochen versucht mich zu bedrängen, dann ist er eine Woche nur sehr vorsichtig gelaufen."

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. „Was hast Du getan?"

„Nichts, nur mein Knie gehoben. Er war halt im Weg." Sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Und das würdest Du mit mir machen?"

„Wenn Du mich noch mal angreifst – ja, würde ich. So, jetzt bist Du vorgewarnt."

Severus legte den Arm um sie, zog sie dicht zu sich und küsste Hermine auf Haar. „Glaub mir, ich habe ja vieles im Leben vor, aber Dich noch mal zu bedrängen oder zu verletzen gehört nicht dazu." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und frage „Bist Du Dir absolut sicher, dass Du mich willst? Ich bin nicht gerade ein einfacher Mensch."

„Ja und nun küss mich endlich, bevor einer von uns beiden es sich doch wieder anders überlegt." Obwohl sie dabei lächelte, verriet ein Zittern ihre Stimme, dass sie Angst hatte, genau dies könnte geschehen. Doch dazu war keine Gelegenheit.

Severus kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Zärtlich und vorsichtig berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es war anders, als alles, was er je zuvor bei einem Kuss verspürt hatte und es unterschied sich ganz und gar von der drängenden Leidenschaft, die er von anderen Küssen mit Hermine kannte. Dies hier fühlte sich richtig an. Kein brennendes Verlangen, mit ihr zu schlafen, kein erregtes Pochen in seinen Leisten, nur Zufriedenheit, sie bei sich zu haben, ihre Gegenwart zu spüren, ihre Berührung zu genießen. Hätte er ein Wort finden müssen, dass diese Situation beschriebe, es wäre 'Glück' gewesen.

Langsam zog er sich zurück, hob eine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange, zog sie noch mal zu sich und küsste sie erneut. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er sich sicher, dass er jemanden liebte. So sehr liebte, dass alles andere unwichtig war. Dieses Glücksgefühl, dass sich rasend schnell in ihm ausbreitete, vermittelte ihm einen Eindruck davon, wie sein Leben in Zukunft sein könnte. Nun, zumindest ein Teil seines Lebens. Vielleicht nicht für immer, aber für eine gewisse Zeit. Er war bereit alles zu tun, damit es so lange andauerte, wie irgendwie möglich.

Langsam löste er sich von Hermines Lippen und gemeinsam standen sie auf. „Es wird kühl und wir sollten rein gehen." Wie zur Bestätigung öffnete er seine Robe und legte sie Hermine um, dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Hermine, hör mir zu. Wenn ich Dich jemals wieder angreifen sollte, dann hast Du hiermit meine amtliche Erlaubnis, unsere Familienplanung zu zerstören." Er meinte es ernst, auch wenn es wie ein Scherz klang.

Hermine lächeltezurück und erwiderte im gleichen Tonfall. „Glaub mir, dass werde ich, wenn es notwendig ist."

„Mm ich denke nicht, dass Du das brauchst. Nicht nach dieser Warnung." Jetzt erreichte das Lächeln auch seine Augen und er umarmte sie, hielt sie fest, wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Sie hatten gerade stillschweigend ein Übereinkommen getroffen, dass Vergangenheit ab jetzt Vergangenheit war. Sie würden neu anfangen. „Was wirst Du nach der Schule machen?"

„Studieren und na ja," Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „gelegentlich werde ich wohl meinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister besuchen und vielleicht besucht er mich ja auch ab und an mal."

**Ende **

* * *

Das war's schon wieder. Eine kurze Geschichte für zwischendurch, wenn man so will. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch ein klein wenig Spaß gemacht.

Lasst mir doch bitte noch ein **Review** da. Das würde mich freuen.

* * *

Nun noch schnell die Antworten zu den letzten Reviews: 

**Slytherene**: Auch wenn er jetzt doch mit Hermine zusammen ist, finde ich, Severus ist sich treu geblieben, denn er traut sich jetzt selbst wieder.

**Schnuffie**: Brauchst nicht neidisch sein. Ich fliege doch nur für einen Woche in die Türkei und tanke noch mal ein bisschen Sonne. Das mir ein Fanclub nachreist, glaube ich irgendwie nicht ;-) Jetzt sind doch alle (hoffentlich) zufrieden mit dem Happy End. Danke für die Schokolade. Ist zwar nicht förderlich für die Badeanzugfigur, aber es beruhigt unwahrscheinlich die Nerven.

**Chromoxid**: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich neidisch auf Dich sein so, wenn Du so einen zuhause hast, aber in jedem Mann steckt ein kleiner Teil Severus und wir haben da nur die Wahl zu resignieren oder sie so lange zu beeinflussen, bis sie sind, wie wir sie haben wollen.

**Seraphime**: Na, war ich lieb genug zu den beiden? Danke für die guten Wünsche zum Urlaub. Ich glaube, da stecke ich auch nicht wieder in einer Blechlawine fest. Am Freitag auf der Heimfahrt habe ich mir auch gewünscht, einfach fliegen zu können – spätestens nach 30 Kilometern Stau hat man echt die Schnauze voll. Von der A9 und der A4 habe ich für die nächste Zeit echt genug gesehen. Jetzt geh ich erstmal Strand gucken. „Verletzungen" will ich auch irgendwann weiter schreiben, obwohl ich derzeit erstmal eine andere Story angefangen habe, bei der ich aber irgendwie feststecke. Mal schauen, was zeitmäßig so bei mir drin ist.

**Ardsmair**: Na, nun ist es nicht mehr traurig, gell?

**Sevena**: Hat sich die Achterbahnfahr nun doch gelohnt? Ich hoffe mal, dass es die ganze Übelkeit wert war. :-)

**BedtimeStory**: Hab mich schon gefragt, ob ich Dich bei irgendeinem Kapitel verloren habe, aber so ohne Internet, ist das schon verständlich. Ja, ich hatte vor, es nach dem 10. Kapitel enden zu lassen, aber die beiden haben mir so leid getan und dann hab ich noch zwei angehangen. Ich glaube mal, dass Du damit einverstanden warst.

**Suffer**: Ja, schon vorbei, aber ich verspreche, ich scheibe bestimmt wieder was Neues.

**LeandreKenneth**: Ich konnte Dir doch nicht das Herz brechen und schon deshalb mussten sie sich kriegen. Okay, okay, auch weil die zwei sonst wahrscheinlich eingegangen wären, wie Primelchen ohne Wasser.

**Sarah**: Weil Deine Taschentücher alle sind, blieb mir ja gar nichts anderes übrig, als ein Happy End daraus zu machen. Sonst hättest Du jetzt die ganze Zeit beim Lesen geschnieft ;-)

**DevilEyesX**: Na, habe ich Deine Hoffnung erfüllt? Zufrieden? Hoffe mal ja.

**HexeLea**: Da hast Du ja fast alles auf einen Rutsch lesen können. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, ob Du nicht mehr mitliest. Aber jetzt bist Du ja wieder aufgetaucht. Schön, dass es Dir insgesamt gefällt. Schreibfehler? Welche Schreibfehler? Würde ich doch NIE machen … :-) Das mit zu oberflächlichen Passagen kann schon sein. Ich habe die Story in insgesamt vielleicht drei Tagen geschrieben und hinterher nicht mehr groß dran rumgebastelt, nur noch zwei oder drei Sätze verändert. Es ist halt was für zwischendurch gewesen und keine große Sache. Zu dem häufigen Schreiben: So häufig ist das gar nicht. Meist sind es einmal in der Woche einige Kapitel, wenn ich Zeit und Lust dazu habe und dann wieder wochenlang nichts. Mit dem Updaten sieht es da schon anders aus, denn diese halbe Stunde muss ich mir jeden tag hart erkämpfen und opfere meist meine nicht vorhandene Mittagspause, aber es lohnt sich ja.

**Becki**: Danke, das höre ich gern. Das Severus sich hasst, mag sein, aber immerhin traut er sich selbst jetzt wieder über den Weg und ich konnte einfach nicht anders und musste ein Happy End schreiben. Ich denke, dass war auch im Sinn der meisten Leser.

**TimespannedSoul**: Na ja, ganz sooo lang ist das Kapitel nicht, aber auch nicht das allerkürzeste. Zumindest was das Happy End betrifft, habe ich Deinen Wunsch ja erfüllt und das ist doch auch schon mal was.

**Liebe Grüße, **

**iome **


End file.
